Bad to the Bone
by GirlOnFire45
Summary: When Edward left a lot of things changed for Bella, a new family a new life different personality and a whole new attitude. First Fan fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella POV:

I never felt so empty in my life.

My heart feels so cold and ripped to pieces.

Those words shall haunt me for the rest of my life

"You don't want me?"

"No." _he _said

After that he left me in the forest.

For the past few months I been in a cationic stage hoping that maybe he could come back. Charlie tried to get me to see someone but what could I say 'My vampire boyfriend left me in the forest so i can have a normal human life'. Ha, yeah right like i could say that. I then spent my time with Jacob who helped me through the pain. But a lot of things have changed from then and I wished I could take it back.

But all that has changed I will not be the same girl as I was before. I would never look back into my past thinking of myself as a weak human. But one thing I don't regret is something that would be with me forever.

But I'm no human and oh no not a Vampire, But a demon...

This is a very different story I'm gonna add my own twist and stuff I have quite a wild imagination and I love to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy this maybe you could give me some feedback of how I can make this into a good story and review please I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again

Chapter 1:

"Izzy! Hurry up we have to go to school!" My brother Adrian said. I mentally sighed, not that I don't like school it just the people. They all look at you the same way lust from the boys or envy from the girls and opposite for the boys in our family, not that we like it. I put on some black tight skinny jeans and a white crop top and some white jimmy coos and a matching handbag.

I made my way downstairs and there was my family.

The parents of our family were Zach and Miranda. Zach was changed in the early 1700's while he was hunting for animals in the forest and came across a demon. He is quite a lanky guy but still always swoon the ladies with his dazzling smile and light brown hair. He works in a hospital in the Emergency as he always wanted to help people in his human life. Miranda was changed in 1860 when she was beaten to death by her husband and that's when the first time Zach and Miranda meet each other. Miranda is a stay at home wife which she spends her day studying or cleaning the house. She is a motherly type and also looks kind with her reddish blonde hair and round eyes. They remind me of Carlisle and Esme a lot but I didn't want to think about them.

I have three brothers and two sisters. Tom and Sandra is both a match made in heaven as our family would call them. I don't really see it but other people would probably will. Tom was 1870 and can read minds he quite useful when we are preparing for a hunt or attack. He is quite bulky and is like a giant teddy bear when he wants to and has blonde hair that anyone would love to have. Sandra is Tom mate and met each other 10 years after Tom change after she was escaping from her abusive family. Sandra can see the future and is quite a lot like Alice she loves shopping and is very hyper. No one can tell as she doesn't look like a hyper person with her long black hair.

Jamie and Debra, they both don't really like talking about their past but all we know that they knew each other in their human life and after they changed they described their relationship love at first sight. Jamie has short dirty blonde hair that looks like anyone would be dreading for some to put their hand through. Debra has strawberry blonde hair she look bitchy and acts like it when someone hits on her mate but has a heart full of gold. Jamie had the power of telekinesis and Debra has the power of spirit summoning they both are the best trackers in our family including me.

My brother Adrian, who surprisingly my real brother from my human life, Charlie broke the news to me and I took it quite well somehow I was glad I wasn't an only child. We do look quite similar as he has the same brown hair I had before but didn't inherit Charlie brown eyes seeing when I met him he was already a demon. He did explain to me what he was after a few weeks he stayed with us and I agreed with the change. Charlie knew what Adrian already was and they both realised that this might be good for me. After my extreme pain that lasted for 4 days we both went around the world looking for other people like us that when we meet the rest of the family. Adrian is alone but doesn't mean he don't like women company. Yes, my brother is a player that almost every girl falls at his feet. He always trying to swoon the girls with his famous pick up line, "Hey, How you doing?" (**A/N if anyone recognizes this saying It from friends from Joey always love that saying thought it be cool it add that in there.)** It just makes me laugh and always girls just blush and giggle.

Then there me, I was a mess when _he _left but soon changed after that most people gave up with me I finally thought this could be a chance to get things right again when I met my brother. I changed my name to Izzy seeing as I have a new attitude I'm kinda a bitchy person when someone pisses me off and hate people who think they are better than anyone else. I changed my hair into black and it full of volume and wavy ending on my waist. I have the power of a mental shield I'm quite powerful and it's very useful I'm also a great tracker too. We all have purple eyes that what unique about us and only sometimes can show our emotions. When we are angry our eyes turn red and when we need to hunt our eyes turn blue. Cool huh? That all I know seeing half of the time my eyes are mostly red as I'm always angry. I don't sparkle but when we are near the sunlight our skin is like diamonds and reflect anywhere.

"Are we going on not?" I asked impatiently. "What took you so long? I didn't realise your bringing your whole wardrobe to school." My brother said smugly. I hit him in the backside to the head and we made our way to school.

Me and Adrian went into my black Lamborghini aventador. My Baby! No one even dear touching it or driving it seeing as last time I almost killed a student just by nearly brushing the car. The rest of my family piled in the blue Porsche and Zach made his way to the hospital in his Ferrari. We parked in our normal place and get out without the fuss. No one looks at our cars now as they did before probably they are now used for student to have better cars then them. School seemed quite a nice day but I quickly spotted two unusual cars in the spaces opposite us. They were a silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible.

_No!_ It can be them! _You ok Iz, you look kinda pale not that you aren't but even more pale._ My brother joked trying to ease up the mood. Me and my brother can communicate in our minds probably because we are related to each other by blood no one can really figure out way. _Yeah I'm good let's head to class before teacher has a hissy fit again._ Tom and Sandra are seniors in the school while me; Adrian, Debra and Jamie are juniors. The couples have the same class and sometime they spilt but quite rarely. As I made my way to my first class with Debra following behind me we sat at our usual place at the back. The talk of the school today was that the school is going to have six new students and all talking about how beautiful they look. I was happy that we weren't the talk for once today but curious of who the new students going to be. Debra seemed to be texting Jamie no surprise they not obvious of the talk around here. "All right settle down now today get your Spanish textbooks out and we will revise from pg please." Miss Alverezra said. Just as she about to continue her lecture two people enter the classroom. I knew from then they weren't human but I didn't expect to see who they were. Alice and Jasper Cullen but probably live from different names in the school. I hid my face under my book but I knew they won't recognize because of my hair and eyes but doesn't mean I don't have to be careful.

"Sorry we are late I'm Alice Cullen and this Jasper Hale we are new here." Alice said trying not to make a scene. It took a few seconds or so for the teacher to compose herself. "S-sure Miss Cullen and Mr Hale why don't you sit at the table over there" Pointing to the table in front of me. I felt myself visibly paled and Debra nudge me to the side signalling if I'm ok. I nodded but quickly look down at my textbook trying to avoid any eye contact. I heard the chairs scrape across the flood in front of me but I didn't dare to look anywhere else.

No one said anything else for the rest of the lesson and as the bell rang I quickly shot out of the classroom leaving Debra behind hopefully won't be angry with me at lunch. I made my way to my next class praying none of the Cullens would be there or anywhere else in my class.

Lunch had arrived and thank my lucky stars I haven't seen anyone else I found my family sitting on our usual table talking to each other expect for Adrian looking at a group of girls probably trying to swoon them. As I sat down they all turned my head into my direction, I see Debra told them what happened today at Spanish. "Do you mind telling us what happened in the morning?" Debra asked me suspiciously. I chuckled lightly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Nope, nope nothing at all" I quickly stated trying to look interested at the lunch. I was playing with my apple when I saw a hand stop it from rolling. I looked up and saw my brother looking at me straight in the eye. "You're lying" He stated like it was a fact. I was a pretty good liar from the years but no one could see me like my brother. "It's nothing we will talk about it at home, I promise." I said giving them all a weak smile. I knew they wouldn't let this go probably keep taunting me or giving me sly looks. As they all settle down in their own conversations I continued to play with my lunch I reminded myself that I would need to hunt after school seeing as I felt a bit thirsty. The cafeteria doors opened and everyone's eyes was on them expect for me I simply turned my back on them.


	3. Chapter 2: Confessions

Chapter 2

By now I was sure everybody staring at them. They all looked bored and depressed; their eyes seemed to have no life in them. I didn't give them any pity seeing as they just left me and went without a word expect for Edward he dumped me in the forest.

All the students were talking in hush whispers probably about them and I was certain they could hear what they were saying, but didn't show any attention.

Rosalie looked bored; Emmett didn't look happy and wasn't smiling. Alice wasn't hyper; Jasper probably trying to give his attention to Alice and _him_ he was just looking at the uneaten food not even paying attention and the looks the girl were giving him. There was one more addition in the family, she was quite short, had blonde and brown highlights that look a bit fake she seemed like a supermodel too seeing as her pale skin was a glow and so did her eyes stand out with her features. She was mostly bored and was clinging on to Edward I fought with myself every way not to growl. But wait? Why am I like this? I don't even love _him_.

"Well it look like I have competition." Adrian said smugly. The boys looked like they were planning a fight anytime soon, us girl just rolled our eyes not even thinking about what they going to do. "What are they?" Sandra asked. "I don't know well have to ask Zach he probably come across them." Tom said. They all agreed but I knew what they were I better tell them before anything could happen. "They are vampires." I whispered which caught the Cullens attention as well as my family.

"Vampires?" Jamie asked. "Yes vampires, they are called the Cullens." I said quickly but I could feel the Cullens stare on our table. "You mean the Cullens from your human life?" My brother spat out. Adrian looked furious you could see his eyes turning red. We all know his temper was a lot worse than mine but it rarely happens because he quite a calm kid. "That it times to show them what they are messing with." He said standing up. I quickly pull him down in the chair again not wanting to make a scene. "We can't expose ourselves and try not to make a scene you don't want to remind us what happened last time would you?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly. The boys looked like they wanted to fight and protect me while they girls looked with worry and probably thinking the same as me not wanting to cause a scene.

The Cullens were all looking at us with curious eyes as so was my family looking at them I refused to look at Ed- I mean _him. _What wrong with me today?

The bell rang for once I mentally thanked the bell and made to my last lesson today. I didn't have anyone with me which was quite normal for me I guess I like to be independent a lot, maybe that why no one sits next to me or because I probably give them a death stare.

I made my way to biology class; I didn't have a choice to be here there was very limited choice it takes or gym I rather not make a fool of myself. I didn't realise that this day could get worse when my dear ex-boyfriend I can believe I'm going to say his name for the first hundred years in my head Edward Cullen walked in the classroom. That wasn't so hard was it? Mr Hobbs told him to sit at the chair next to me seeing as I'm the only one with the empty table in my class. I heard the chair scrape next to me and I quickly averted my eyes from him and pretending to listen the lecture the teacher was giving us. "You shall work in pairs for a project of different sources of plants and the way that gravity pulls them in the direction they grow. **(A/N Sorry it might sound a bit boring but I couldn't think of anything else :/)** and you shall all work in pairs with the person assigned next to you on your table. The whole class groaned expect for me and him. I could feel my anger boiling but I tried not to show it seeing as my eyes might turn red and could freak some people out.

Maybe I could change partners probably dazzle him. I raised by hand "Yes Miss Everson?" Mr Hobbs asked raising one eyebrow. "Can we change our partners if we don't want to work with them?" I said smiling trying to dazzle him praying that this could be my chance to escape from this hell. Mr Hobbs chuckled "No Miss Everson I'm afraid not if you change everyone else would want to." I groaned and banged my head on the table. "The rest of the lesson you would be able to plan some of the stuff that you are going to do and then collect the things you need at the end." Mr Hobbs stated.

I looked at Edward who was staring at me the whole time; I raised my eyebrow at him obviously uncomfortable by his staring. He probably trying to read my mind but couldn't as I put my shield up I smirked and cleared my throat. 

He jumped but composed himself in time before introducing himself to me. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and you are?" He said showing his crooked smile that could make my knees goes weak but I wasn't falling for that.

I smirked again, "My name is Izzy Everson and I suppose we should get past the formalities and get to work seeing as we have a limited time on this project so do you want me to come at your house or my house after school tomorrow?" I was trying to make it obvious that I didn't want to talk to him at the moments but he just looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Erm." He cleared his throat. "My house probably better than we could start the project then." He said looking down at table fiddling with his fingers. "Perfect I'll see you tomorrow after schools I'll follow you then." I said standing up as the bell just rang and picked up the stuff I would need from the teachers desk and walked outside without a word.

I waited outside of my car sitting on the hood, putting some shades on even though it's not sunny just trying to avoid any eye contact. As my family on their way I saw the Cullens walk past my car looking at it and them me. Emmett whistled "Nice car." He then grinned. "Thanks it's my baby." Smiling back at him but soon was a grimace. The blonde girl who was clinging onto Edward gave me a death glare at me failing of course because no one can give it better than me. Edward looked at my way nodded then they all went to their cars without another word to each other.

My family approached to me with curious looks in their eyes telling me that they saw what just happened a few moments ago. I sighed I knew I'm going have to tell them the full story of what happened. Adrian knows briefly so does the family but not the whole story I refuse to think about it.

We made our way home where everyone was sitting on the dining table expect for Zach who was working a late shift at the hospital.

I braced myself for what I'm going to say to them. I laughed lightly before beginning my speech I could tell they were all curious "Just spit it out Iz." Jamie said, trying for me to get to the point. I let out a shaky breath before beginning.

"It started about 100 years ago when I went to Forks to live with Charlie." I told them about when I first met him in biology and how he ran away from me for a few days. I told when I first talked to him the crash with Tyler's van. Jacobs story about the Cold ones. When he told me he was a vampire his diet and our meadow, when I met his family and I told them about their powers and ability. How James, Victoria and Laurent came to the field when they were playing baseball. How James nearly killed me. How Victoria came to find me for revenge but was killed by the wolves. Also when Laurent found me in mine and _Edwards _meadow. I told them about my 18th birthday when the incident with Jasper and how Edward left me in the forest along with his family that had left without a word.

I braced myself for the worst; they might judge me or blame them for what they have done. Tom was the first one to break the silence by slamming his fist at the table. "I say we show them what they have done." They all agreed expect for me and Miranda. I know Miranda doesn't like violence but doesn't want a fight between them and us. Debra saw through me with wary eyes and then said "Why don't we settle down first and maybe plan this thing out before we start world war 3 don't you think?" She was asking us but mostly referring to the boys. They all sighed before sitting down again.

"I didn't know it was this bad Iz, I'm so sorry." My brother said with pity in his eyes. I snorted, "Dear brother I don't want your pity our anyone else but I certainly don't want a fight but I'm going to the Cullens house tomorrow because I have a project with Edward." Jamie wiggled his eyebrows at me "A project eh?" I grimaced. Miranda spoke up "Does he know that you're Bella?" I shook my head I intended to keep that for a while as I didn't want this to be like a soap opera.

Zach came in moments later after we were in a discussion of what to do about tomorrow. Zach came in whistling, he like to pretend his young trying to fight in with all of us we find it very amusing. "Sup ma kids what hang in?" We all just looked at his like he grown two heads and Miranda slapped her palm on her forehead. We all then burst out laughing. After we calmed down Zach told us how he met a Vampire in the hospital and had accepted an invitation for coming to his house in the weekend. We all froze we defiantly weren't planning for this to happen.

"What did I miss something?" he asked not aware what had I just told the rest. Miranda filled him in at night and he said nothing about it that night but we all agreed to go the Cullens house at the weekend. We don't know what going to happen tomorrow all we need to do now is to prepare ourselves.


	4. Chapter 3: De Ja Vu?

Chapter Three: De Ja vu?

I braced myself for school. I dressed in a plain white top, jeans, light brown leather jacket and some matchign brown leather boots. I straightened my hair and put it up on a ponytail, I looked HOT.

I went on my own today to school as they decided to leave me alone in peace after what they heard last night I wouldn't blame them. I was going to go to the Cullen's house today and as they don't know me I would have to keep my innocent charade.

I got out of my car quickly, made my way to class when I heard some call my name "Bella!" I turned around and saw Alice skipping towards me, I mentally froze how did she find out so quickly? Has she told the others? She smarter than I thought.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward sister you should know me since I'm in your Spanish class. Silly me. Are you coming to our house today for the biology project with Edward." Alice said. I breathed a sigh of relief thank godness she didnt find out who i was.

"Err yeah, I'm coming after school Is that ok?" I asked of course she says yes but there might be a chance she says no.

"Sure, My parents also want to meet you too so they'll be there when you come." Thier parents?! I wasnt expecting this! Stop thinking of that Bella your not weak dont think about that. They wont be able to figure me out. I shook my head and looked back at Alice she kept staring me like she was studying me.

"Are you ok?" I asked faking concern for her, it looked like she was having a vision or something or she was just staring me in a weird way. I still hate her after she just left arruplty without saying a goodbye no matter what Edward said, I won't accept her as my sister anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you remind me of someone, someone who was like a sister to me." Alice said as sadness took over her eyes. She can't be thinking about me. She fucking left me!

The bell rang, you know that old saying saved my the bell I finally believed in it. "Sorry Alice gotta go, don't want to be late." I quickly rushed off to class before she could say anything else.

The day passed quickly and lunch had finally arrived. I saw my family sitting with the Cullens I stopped my walk and quickly turn around to escape when my brother said "Hey Iz! Why don't you come sit with us." I gritted my teeth, oh how i want to hurt so bad.

I turned around and put on a fake smile and walked to the table. I only found one open chair available which was between Emmett and Edward. Dear god help me on this one.

I don't mind Emmett he's like the big brother I never even had but after they all left it just broke my heart. I sat down at stared at my bottle of water. My family and his family were all goofing around and talking about new interests. The only person that wasn't talking was Edward that was staring at me. I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him and looked down in embarrassed.

Never been the day have i seen Edward Cullen embarrassed. I just sat there smirking.

"I cant wait for you guys to come shopping with us on Saturday." Screeched Alice. "Shopping?" I questioned. I'm a big fan of fashion but i still hate shopping.

"Yeah don't you like shopping who doesn't like shopping expect for B-." I knew what Alice was going to say before Edward interrupted.

"Enough Alice." He said in a stern voice looking at her showing his anger.

"Why cant we talk about her? It's not like she left her didn't she?" Rosalie questioned Edward. Was Rosalie defending Edward leaving me?

Before it could any worse my brother came in the middle of the conversation, "Did anyone watch the game yesterday Bear and Lions were awesome."

"BEARS ALL THE WAY!" Emmett shouted causing all the cafeteria looking at us.

My brother and him high five each other. "Idiots." I muttered. I heard someone snickered beside me and i turned around to seeing Edward smiling.

The bell rang and i dreaded to go to my last class, Gym.

Before i could go someone grabbed my arm and saw it was Edward. I felt a electricity goes through my skin and i jerked away. I saw Edward looking at his hand in amazement.

I cleared my throat and he snapped his head to me. "Oh, Are you coming after school today for the project." He said smiling sheepishly after. I nodded and went to class.

I ran to my car before anyone else could i couldn't stand another lesson of Gym ever again. I waited in my car and saw Edward and his family going into his Volvo and saw him look at me before going to the drivers seat. I followed him out of the school parking lot.

I was nervous for this. Meeting everyone else again. I just hope they wont notice who I really am i mustn't give anything away. I want to give Edward his own medicine.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Any more ideass? Im kinnd stuck on what I can write on the next chapter...**

**Please review and do anything else you guys normally do**

**Ciao xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Its Not Who You Think I Am

Chapter 4

I pulled into the driveway and parked next to Edwards car.

I didnt have to open the door because Edward opened it for me, Pfft i wasnt falling for that.

I took a quick look at the house and it looked amazing.

It was a similar one to forks such as the 3 floors but the colors were netural mixed with beige and brown. Probbaly looking for a natural colour to make it like home.

I thanked Edward and we both made our way to the door. I then saw Esme open the door with a huge smile on her face this was just like meeting them the first time i was here. My human life is a bit fuzzy but i sort of do remember what was happening.

"Hello Bella I'm Esme Cullen." Esme said hugging me breifly before letting go. One thing i noticed in thier eyes they all seem sad like someone left a big part in thier lifes. I really doubt it was me was it?

"You remind me of so much of her." She whispered, I didnt know if that was meant for me to hear or not. Her voice had so much pain and you could see the tears in her eyes that would never fall.

She cleared her thoart. "Sorry about that Carilise couldnt be able to meet you here today hes at the hospital working on a late shift but you could meet him on the weekend and we can't wait to me your family too." She smiled.

I smiled back but it seem more like a grimace. I nodded accepting her gracious words and turned to Edward.

I dont know why but everytime I look at Edward he always staring at me, I stared at him back. His bronze coloured hair,  
smoldering gold eyes, staright jaw the perfect crooked smile. I just hope my knees wont weak out on me.  
I heard a thoart being cleared and shook my head, No Bella don't think about him he doesn't love you.

I laughed nervously seeing as we are the only one left standing in the room and this was getting quite awkward.

"Shall we go?" He asked impaitently. What riding up his ass?

I nodded and followed him to his room. It was still the same room as it was when I last saw it, but some thing was different I saw some book one I recognized was withering heights I gasped quietly, I took a quite peak at Edward He wasnt really paying attention to me.

We sat there for hours working on the project we nearly finished it its amazing how well we worked together.

I was on my way out of his room when someone caught my eye.

WOAH! It was a freakin picture of me and Edward in the meadow laughing. I dont really know if Edward actually loved me or not or did he just felt guilty for me and pretended to be my boyfriend.

I took the picture and held it my hand and stare in for a long time until I felt someone behind me.

I held my breath and turned around and Edward looked angry. "What are you doing?" He growled at me snatching the picture and looked at it, he instanstly calmed down.

There was so much pain in his eyes I just want to hug him and tell him it going to be ok. Wait a minute, Bella Everson going soft?

God dammit I need to mentally slap myself or something. "Eddie!" I heard a failed high pictched voice and saw Emmett break down the door.

Emmett saw m and smirked dear god, he's not thinking that Edward was going to sleep with me that why we are alone in this room.

I saw Edward groan then hiss at him. "Emmett must you be so stupid." He probbaly heard his thoughts.

"Who this Eddie?" He said smirking at him. "For god sake it Edward not Eddie.!" Edward growled pouncing to attack and this is when I step in.

"And this is where we all calm and breathe." I relpied trying to ease the atmosphere. I sound like an idiot.  
I dont care but they both looked at me like I had three heads.

I laughed nervously. "The names Emmett Cullens Edward Brother" He smiled showing all of his dimples.

"Bella." I said, Emmett locked shocked and there was something in his eyes, but I had to burst his bubble "...Everson." He looked down and I saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

I wish they all didnt leave me, I miss eyeryone Alice addiction to shopping, Emmett big brother hugs, Roses bitchness, Esme motherly love, Carlisle fartherly advice and most of all Edward.

I said my goodbye to the Cullens and made my way to my car. I will have to tell them who I am sooner or later or things can get a bit messy. I wonder where that other addition of the Cullens went probbaly avoiding me.

I shurgged I guess I have to wait in the weekend to tell them wherever its the last thing I do.

* * *

**What you guys think good? Ill try to update as much as I can. I want you all to check out my friends fanfic It amazing Her name is Vampgirl51 :) Review and Ill update soon**

**Ciao :) x**


	6. Chapter 5: So Close

Chapter 6:

The weekend had come and to be surprised my family were quite excited. Expect for me seeing as I have already met them and hate them _all_ for leaving me.

"Come _on_ Iz it's not going to be that bad I mean you never know you and Edward could always get back together." My brother waggled his eyebrows.

I lunged for his throat and he made a mad choking sound I was soon pulled off by Debra who was looking at me disappointed while my brother was rubbing his throat.

I looked at my reflection at the mirror in front of me and saw my eyes go red. I just ran out of the house.

They all knew I would come back in a few hours when we were going to meet the Cullens but I just wanted to be on my own for now.

I approached a place it was beautiful there was a waterfall and a large broken branch that was sitting on the grass. There were also wildflowers around it, it was so beautiful.

I sat on the broken branch and clasped my hands together. I listened to everything around me, birds singing, water splashing and faint sounds of children playing.

It was so peaceful, I felt someone eyes on me I turned around to see if anyone was there.  
"Who's there?" I asked no one answered, I must be losing it.

It felt like hours but was only a few minutes when I returned home. I saw the entire family looking disappointed, and saw a faint mark on my brother neck. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, no hard feelings right." I smiled; he looked at me with disbelief I knew I was forgiven.

We all went to our cars and it seemed I was driving alone; at least I get to suffer this visit in silence alone then.

It not a long journey to the Cullens seeing as we live near them, which is in the forest so no one knows what we really are.

By the time we came out we were all told by Miranda to be on a good behaviour what does she think we are little demons? (Wink Wink)

Carlisle was the first one to open the door and greeted us with a warm smile. It still brings me memories about my first visit.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and these are children." He motioned his hands to the Cullen kids.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett smiled showing all his dimples and Rosalie gave us a cold glare, yep nothing has changed.

"This is Jasper and Alice." Jasper nodded and Alice smiled at all of us and beamed at me then crushed me into a hug. I choked instantly she still so strong. "Alice honey how much not choking our guests especially when they are just coming in." I looked down at her, good thing I was wearing heels. She let me go but still smiling I really don't know what she is up to.

"This is my eldest Edward." Edward just nodded he looked so dull in the corner like his eyes had no life, but he still so gorgeous straight line jaw, slim cheekbones and that messy bronze hair. I shook my head no I'm not going to think about him.

"This is our new addition Sophia." She just scowled at everyone expect for my brother she was giving goo goo eyes at him. My brother was doing the same; I growled at her she jumped and gave me a failed attempt of a death glare, I smirked. My brother was just trying to hold his laugh while the rest of the Cullens were looking at me confused.

"Shall we sit in the living room?" Esme said breaking the silence between us all. We all sat down, this is the part we have to say about ourselves should I tell them who I really am. Nah I can wait on that.

Zach cleared his throat, "I'm Zach Everson and this is my wife Miranda and this is Tom and Sandra."  
They both waved and then looked down at the floor.

"This is Jamie and Debra." They both nodded and stayed huddled together.

"This is Adrian and Isabella they are both brothers and sisters." I knew Zach had added the last part for deliberate I shot him and glare and he sent me a wink back. I gave the Cullens a fake smile while my brother sent them a small wave.

They left us with the Cullens kids curse them!

My brothers and sisters were all with the Cullens while I and Edward just sat there like loners. Awkward.

I looked him under my lashes to see what he was doing he was staring at me, I jumped and quickly look down he chuckled. I turned to see what everyone else was doing but they weren't taking any notice of us.

"Want to get out of here?" I looked at him like he was crazy but I quickly nodded and we raced out to the forest before anyone could notice we were gone.

I got there before him and stopped at the place where I was earlier, he came after a few minutes later looking shocked that I finished before him I smirked and went down to sit on the branch.

We didn't speak for a while it wasn't an awkward silence it was a peaceful one. "How often you come here?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, then it hit me he was the one looking at me. I laughed it wasn't a quiet one it was a full blown one. It was the best one I laughed in years.

"I just found it today when I wanted to run away from everyone what about you." He just smiled and nodded.

"Edward I ha-" I was going to tell him who I really was but then I was interrupted by his phone ringing.

I mentally sighed and put my head in my hands.

I didn't even bother hearing the conversation knowing whoever was on the phone want us to come back.

"That was Alice they were worried about us so we have to back to the house." I just nodded and took off quickly before anything else could happen. Stupid pixie ruining the moment, I guess I would have to keep this a secret for now. I was so close.

* * *

**FINALLY UPLOADED! Thanks for all the reviews you guys and Im sorry for the previous chapter if it was short Hope you guys like it! Ill update more, Well ill try :) x**


	7. Chapter 6: Camping Did You Say?

Chapter 6:

We got back to the house to a very excited Alice.

"Guess what?!Guess what?!" Alice starting jumping around in vampire speed I'm surprised she hasn't shot through the ceiling yet.

"We are never gonna find out if you going to be doing that are we?" Edward snorted I elbowed him on the side. He winced I mouthed him sorry. Not that I meant it.

"We are going camping!" My brother shouted to the rooftops you could almost see the birds quickly flying away.

"Camping?" There no way I going camping. I'm not clumsy anymore but I just hate the outdoors I wonder what my family are up to maybe this could be my chance to tell them who I am.

I didn't realise I was smiling like an idiot when I heard someone clear their throat. I stopped smiling "Yeah that cool." I just stared at my feet I couldn't wait till the visit was over.

"We can go tomorrow, but first we need to get some clothes makeup nail polish IT CAN BE JUST LIKE A SLEEPOVER!" Alice couldn't stop talking about the trip while the boys were coming up a plan to scaring and hunting techniques.

I admit it my life is officially screwed.

The next day I dressed up in some comfortable jeans, a warm jacket and a long t-shirt. I put on my hiking boots and took my suitcase that was packed by Alice and Sandra God helps me if they do anything like this on the trip.

I dragged downstairs slowly taking my time I was regretting this trip every minute. "Don't worry Izzy we have all the time in the world." Tom had sarcasm written all over in his voice.

We made our way to the Cullen I was sulking all the way while Miranda again was giving us lecture on how to behave and I knew the rest of the children were angels but she was mostly referring to me and m brother.

You see me and my brother are like partner in crime we like pranks that probably would scare them for life or something that would haunt them in their nightmares. What can I say humans are so easy?

I chuckled at that memory we were grounded for a year and had to clean up the house in human speed but that never stop us from doing pranks.

As we got close the Cullen house I could see Alice jumping up and down and Jasper trying to control his wife. Poor Jasper not once did I think of how he would feel after the incident happened at my 18th birthday.

That memory made my chest tightened but I shook it off taking deep calm breaths as I have learned throughout the years.

We entered in the house seeing the Cullens and my family laughing and smiling. They looked so happy like we were all one big happy family. Joy.

I'm getting to soft ever since I came close to the Cullens I shook off the feeling not wanting to feel that emotion for quite a while.

"Guess what Izzy, Guess what, Guess what!" My brother was jumping like a kangaroo in this lounge I'm surprised he hasn't crashed through ceilings or windows. He such a child sometimes, no make that every time.

"Spit it out you idiot" Miranda shot me a disapproved look but hey, I wanted him to get straight to the point.

"There are only 2 beds in a cabin so we all decided to go into pairs so that means you and _Edward _will have to share a cabin since we all choose who were going to stay with." My brother was giving goo- goo eyes to the new Cullen, maybe that why my brother was acting so weird he found his 'mate.'

But wait?

I'm living with _Edward Cullen _in a cabin all alone. I was a few seconds from screaming but felt some calm waves in my direction knowing that it was Jasper.

I forced a smile. "Joy." I said quietly.

I was sulking all the way. I knew they all somehow planned this not just them but the Cullens as well.

I just don't know how I'm going to plan this, and I don't want to cause those suspicions as I have already had a few slips. Not that they are aware of.

We arrived at the place and well it wasn't what I expected.

There were several cabins speared out in the woods, a waterfall far away that only people with sharp hearing can hear it. The ground was also filled with mostly grass and wild flowers. It was beautiful since we were the only family hear we could spend how much time we want to.

Since I had the key I was the first one in the cabin then a few seconds later came Edward. None of us only had 2 suitcases. I insisted to Alice that I only need one but she thought that shoes were supposed to be separate. Damn pixie.

There were a double bed in the middle of the room, 2 walk in wardrobes on each side, anther door which means the bathroom I think. There were bedside cabinets and tables filled with flowers in vases. There were different sorts of brown probably to fit in the whole nature and calming theme. There were also a kitchen and a small living room with a big TV on the wall.

The only thing that caught my attention was the bed. In case you don't know Demons can sleep we try to sleep every day to save our energy and we can last without sleep for 6 months. Horrible I know right.

I turned to Edward seeing that he is unpacking in vampire speed. Show off.

Once I finished unpacking I took my _withering heights _books and went outside it was nigh so it was perfect scenery.

Minutes later I felt the sleep comes to me and the last thing I felt was someone carrying me with a cold feeling on my forehead.

* * *

**Hi my lovely readers I'm so sorry for updating so late. Im very lazy updating the moment :/**

**But i hope you continue to read i enjoy having feedback from you too.**

**I added a new story it called secrets hope you check it out its only one test chap just seeing how people will like it,**

**Keep reading and ill hopefully update soon :)**

**Ciao x**


	8. Chapter 7: Today Just Not My Day

Chapter 7

I woke up in something soft and warm. The feeling was so good I just love to stay in it forever but that feeling ended too quickly when some annoying bitch knocked through my door.

Speak of the devil; Rosalie comes in saying that I have to come outside because we are going hiking. I just smile I have to pretend this kind of things but seriously I hate it.

I put on some tight black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather coat on top. I also wore hiking boots for this occasion seeing as we going hiking? Huh? Huh? I'm so sad sometimes I need to get laid fast.

I dragged myself out of the door feeling the cool air hit my skin it felt like heaven I could stay out here all day but then I realised that I have to do some 'hiking'. Stupid Cullen's, stupid camping trip and stupid family.

I walked following the trial to the forest, where I saw my family and the Cullen all talking they all look excited for some reason expect Edward who had no expression on his way.

I couldn't help but realise that he never seemed happy maybe someone dumped him and broke his heart. Or maybe he got rejected? HA! Serves him right, Edward felt my stare and turned his gaze on me. Crap Bella, quick look interested at something.

I looked down to see a frog eating a fly, brilliant and gross. I whistled tunelessly not realising that kind of reminded me of my lullaby.

Shit, stop whistling Bella. I put on a fake smile and skipped yes, skipped- dear God something is wrong with me.

We were all in different spots but quite close to each other in the open field. It kinda reminded of when the Cullen first played baseball. When James, Victoria and Laurent came to, I shudder to myself Victoria is still alive god knows where, James is better off dead and Laurent was killed by the wolves.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I visibly flinched but then seeing my brother I quickly relaxed. Knowing my brother he saw this quickly and was extremely worried. Me and my brother have a tight relationship and hardly leave without each other.

"You ok Iz?" quietly enough for just us to here. I nodded and he embraced me into one of his hugs. I'm never comfortable with hugs but my brothers arms are the only ones that make me feel safe. I thought I heard a growl but I shrugged it off knowing it might be an animal or something else?

My brother wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we walked further to our family. Wait crap I meant the Cullens and _our _family.

I saw Edward giving a death glare to my brother. What his problem? I slyly took a look to my brother poor guy didn't even seem to notice or maybe just choose to ignore it.

I saw Carlisle asking us to go into groups of course I dragged my brother and somehow his new love interest dragged alone, I gave her a cold glare but she seemed to ignore. I might like her.

I saw Edward come closer to us. NO NO NO NO. Cue the screaming face.

My idiot of a brother didn't notice as him and the blonde bimbo got 'lost' in each other eyes. Jesus Christ!

Seeing as we the only group who had three people left I guess he had no choice.

Tom, Sandra, Alice and Jasper were one group.

Miranda, Zach Carlisle and Esme were also a group and Jamie, Debra Rosalie and Emmett were also a group.

That left us no choice for us to be a group too.

Stupid vampires, stupid family, stupid demons and the list go on.

I caught Edward staring at me again; he didn't look away when I tried to give him my best death glare. Boy, he is good.

I then realised the rest of the Cullens and our family were already starting their hike, we decided to follow a different trail.

To be honest with you it not like a beautiful forest you see in movies, no it was a forest you would probably shit your pants in type.

Fog, creepy animals, and trees you get the idea.

"Alright then me and Sophia would go to this side of the forest." My brother was pointing the left side of the creepy forest "And you and Edward can go the other side." I looked to my right. Holy Shit!

Definitely going to shit myself, Wait did he say Edward was coming with me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I grimaced, asshole of a brother he is.

I shot him a deathly glare and he winked me. I have every urge just push him down a cliff at the moment.

I shot of running without needing to hear anything else. Why does everything have to go wrong?

I ended up in some heavenly place. A few seconds later Edward came up behind me I didn't bother looking up to his face seeing I didn't seem in a mood to talk to him.

"You can't run all your life from me" He darkly chuckled.

"W-what do you mean?" Shit he knows who I am.

"You know what I mean _Isabella_"

"…Bella."

"….Bella…"

"…Bella wake the hell up!"

I felt someone shook me.

I was lying on the floor and I could see the rest of the Cullens and my family looking concerned.

I groaned a horrible pain was stuck deep inside my head.

"She is starting to wake up!" Emmett boomed. I heard a smack probably from Rosalie.

"What happened?" The pounding was fucking worse when I tried to stand up.

"Well you fainted when you were going to the trail to the forest and Edward here called us as soon as you feel. Are you sure you don't remember anything after this?"

I shook my head, bad bad idea.

I really wanted to go back to home I had enough of this.

"Edward, why don't you carry Bella back to the cabin so she can rest?" I can recognize Esme voice anywhere.

Hell no, I didn't want Edward to carry me to my cabin. "It's fine Esme I can walk there myself I'll be fine." _No you will not._ I even put on a fake plastic smile just to make it look convincing.

All the members of my family were looking me in shock. Why? Because I haven't threw a hissy fit _yet_.

I ran towards the cabin, charging all my clothes into my suitcase in incredible speed, when suddenly I got knocked down by a hard block wall. Normally I'm quite good at minding things in my way, my clumsiness is no more. Today just not my day.

I felt two strong arms hold my upper arms; I didn't dare to look up. "Izzy, look at me." What did he call me? I looked up to him, bad mistake his eyes looked so much in pain I wish I could take it all away.

"Why did you just call me that?" Not taking my eyes off his face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That what you want to be called right?" Only people who called me Izzy were my family and his family call me Bella. Why starting call me a different name now?

I nodded not caring about anything else at the moment, only to run away from this hell hole.

"Where are you going?" I could even hear the sadness in his voice.

"Somewhere just for now." I gave him a small smile but guaranteed it looked like a grimace.

"What about your family?" I stopped for a moment, I'm sure they'll be ok I mean they won't be that upset would they. I hope not.

I shrugged not wanting to know what I wanted to say to him, he stood in front of me I had no choice but to look up to him.

"Why do keep ignoring me? Who are you really? Please I'm begging you tell me the truth!" I actually thought he was going to go on his knees.

I just stood there shocked.

* * *

**So what did you guys and its longer than before. Took me a while too. Hope you guys like it. Now to ask you guys a question. Should Bella confess now or later ideas :) x**

**Ciao x**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts Like Bad

Chapter 8

I was utterly speechless. I mean what type of person what accuse me of hiding something. Pfft, I'm not hiding anything. Ok maybe I am but for good reason I mean it not like we going to live with each other.

Mother of God, we might as well live with the Cullens because we all bum chums playing happy family.

"Err; I have no idea what you're talking about Edward now if you will _excuse me _I have to finish packing." If I could just run out that door and make sure no will see me…

"You're lying." He stated as a matter of fact. The fudge?

I could lie to ANYONE expect for my brother and maybe Jacob and maybe Charlie… ok ok I'm not the world's best liar. But I can lie.

"Ok listen pretty boy, I'm going to speak to you very carefully I think you need to go and hunt maybe refresh your mind and then come back and ask me that question yourself, then we'll see who's crazy." Poor boy, gonna be shocked once he see as I'm going to make my escape.

"You're not going to be here and I'm not crazy, GOD you're just like her." Smart pretty boy. Am I sure he can't read my mind? Let me try it again… GET OUT OF MY LIFE! No nothing, ok touché.

"Like who?" Maybe he had another person in his life. That's why you love me anymore. I need to get a life sometimes.

He took my face in his hands and stared in eyes. I had no idea what he going to find out but all I could feel is an electrical current through us.

"Do you feel that?" I blurted but immediately regretted it. I was afraid to look up to his face when he titled up my chin with his finger.

He traced my lower lip with his finger and slowly leaned in just briefly touching my lips when I speed to back against the wall. NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! He just looked shock for a moment but then went back to his no emotion façade. I almost felt bad for him see I said almost, I'm not going soft.

I breathed a huge sigh.

"I'm not who you think I am Edward." Just saying his name just made my heart ache. I didn't bother seeing his face, I could imagine his eyebrows knitted together creating a V formed shape on his forehead. I had to admit it look cute.

"What do you mean?" I could hear his curiosity in his voice. I let a humourless laugh I didn't even know I had; I looked him dead in his eyes. My eyes were probably red as at the moment because I was sorta pissed.

It's not as easy as it seems to tell someone who you really are but there are the the times that the truth must come out.

"I-I don't know how to explain this err," I took a deep breath

"Have you ever lied to someone you truly love just to protect themselves from getting hurt?" This time I looked at his eyes.

He looked pained and a bit in denial. I couldn't tell but it was something like that.

"Yes." He voice was pained. I have no idea why his voice was like, it seemed like he left something so important in his life, defiantly someone else.

I walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, I looked at him with sad eyes.

He sat down close to me not to close but I could still feel the electrical current between us.

"Who were talking about before?" He looked confused for a moment. "You said I quote 'you remind me so much of her'" I then saw a load of emotions come across his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said coldly.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, "If you're going to be a big baby at least tell me something… Was it that girl who I saw in the picture?" He looked at me but then quickly turned away from me.

It stayed like that for a minute or so. All I could hear was the clock ticking away like we had no time left in the world.

"It was 100 years ago…." He just continued to look down on the floor. My heart soared I remember the time he had left me in the forest saying he didn't want me. This wasn't about me was it?

"When I met a human girl, she wasn't like the other any of the girls she was different." He mused.

"She was always stubborn when she didn't like a lot of things, she hated shopping and all of my family loved her expect for Rosalie, I believe she was just jealous of her."

"It was her 18th birthday and Alice threw her a surprise party she didn't like it at first she hates being centre of attention." He let out a small, quiet laugh. I remember that party I hated it that they spent money on me and gave me all those presents. He then told me about when Jasper lunged at her when she had a paper cut. I mentally shivered but I don't think Edward had noticed.

"I lied to her just to protect her I wanted her to have a human life, I wanted her to marry someone and have children and grow old I never stopped loving her." Edward finished then started to dry sob with his face in his hands.

I stood there shocked for the second time today. "You…lied...to...me, just to protect me?" He looked up for a brief shock on his face.

"You left to me to have a _happy_ human life, well guess what _Edward_ I fucking ecstatic." I growled at him.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME? YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD PROTECT ME FROM YOUR KIND?" I marched up to his face, I was shaking from anger. I could sense everyone presence outside of the cabin. I felt calming waves towards me but I quickly brushed it off.

"YOU have no idea what you have done my life and you can waltz in here with your pathetic story about me and start sobbing about how you never stopped loving me. Well newsflash Edward you've saved the day again with wanting me to have a fucking normal life."

I could hear Emmett howling outside. "She sounds like Rose when she pissed you know." I heard a smack and disapproving grunts from a few people.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean for this to happen, I thought you were dead." He started to dry sob in front of me on his knees.

"DON'T YOU DARE START DRY SOBBING IN FRONT OF ME!" I got him by the neck and slammed him by the far wall. I was about to hit him when I felt myself getting pulled.

I started to cry and those traitor black tears were burning the material of the floor. I felt a few arms wrapped around me and the soothing words from Miranda. Bless her heart.

I got pulled out the room and carried to another cabin where I was laid on the bed. I saw Esme on the other side of the bed soothing my head. I couldn't stop crying, I lost the mother figure that I could never had.

I felt her hugging me and rocking me back and forth like a baby and then fell asleep into the darkness.

* * *

**Ah Yes, now we have finally seen Bellas pain when Edward left. A side we have never seen before yes? Well I'm kinda stuck on what to write next so ermm any ideas. I hope to get more reviews and views kinda disappointing this time :( But anyways keep on reading and writing.**

**Ciao x**


	10. Chapter 9: Edward's Vow

_**Just a quick reference I'm doing an Edward POV, thanks to reviewer 'Lionnara' for giving the idea about this! I hope you like it. I'm delaying it because I have too much work **__** so I'm writing this in my spare time or if my internet is not working…. He he…**_

Chapter 9:

Edward POV:

What just happened?

Bella that was Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella.

Well not very sweet as she just attacked me but she still so beautiful. She look so trapped and so sad I wish I could make it all Bella. _You idiot you already let her she won't even look you._ What should I do?

I found myself pacing around the floor. "If you keep doing that you're gonna make a hole on the floor" I looked up and saw Bella's brother looking at me. He looks sad for a moment but saw I was staring and went straight to a blank face.

"Come here to gloat?" He shook his head, "If I done that I would've been laughing at your face right now." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"You hurt her real bad you know, she keeping so bottled up for so long I wonder if she was going to crack." I looked up to him and saw him staring up to the window. You could see the love he has to his sister and would do anything for her.

"She wouldn't talk to anyone, she hated to do a lot of things, and she stayed in her room a lot of the time just staring off in space." He sighed. "Sometimes she would go to clubs and hook with any guy so she could feel loved and came back the next morning crying."

"Stop please." I begged. He looked at me with fury in his eyes, he was so angry his eyes was literally red.

"YOU DON'T WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH THAT ONLY PART OF IT! WE ALL HAD TO BE THERE TO COMFORT HER AND YOUR JUST SITTING ON YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS BEGGING ME TO STOP!"

I gulped. You could see where Bella gets her temper from. "Now, here what you gonna do _Edward_ you're gonna get your ass to the cabin over there and win back her trust and heart. But if you break her heart _Edward Cullen _I promise I would make your life HELL."

Let's just say that I ran for my life to the cabin where Bella was in. I opened the door and saw Esme comforting Bella. My heart soared as Esme lost a daughter and would do anything to get her back. I realised my family was incomplete without Bella.

Esme saw me and widen her eyes, she quickly looked back to Bella who was sleeping with her hear done on Esme lap. I pleaded her with my eyes to stay with her and she quickly nodded.

She out Bella on the bed and kissed her head and went out. She shot me a look it like one of those death glares saying don't screw this up. She went outside closing the door slowly.

I went slowly towards the bed near here; she looked similar to her human features such as her heart shaped face and her pouty lips. I don't like her hair black I think it dyed and her eyes are different.

I settled down the bed and pulled her head on my lap, I stroked her head and vowed that I wouldn't lose my Bella ever again.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is short :( I have to catch up so much work and I so ill so I'm resting and trying to right but i wont give up! Thank you guys for reading and please please review if i get more reviews ill write a chap as quick as i can! He He He... Sorry not trying to blackmail you guys but i really would like some support. :)**

**Ciao x**


	11. Chapter 10: I Love Him? I Dont Love Him?

**I think this is 2 updates in a week or 2 weeks :O Only 1 review…. *Sniff Sniff* Thanks Lionnara… Anyways besides that I want to thank the readers who have readers and I would appreciate if you give me some feedback or some support but you don't have to if you don't want to… Any I hope you like this chapter and I'll try my best to make it longer.**

Chapter 10

Bella POV:

I woke up with a strange feeling. I felt like I was leaning on something cold and hard. Esme must have stayed. Bless her. I snuggled in closer and felt someone smooth my hair I opened my eyes so I could see a view on her legs. Not that I was looking but I couldn't be bothered to turn my head yet this was just so relaxing.

I saw black trousers with long legs. I pretty sure Esme doesn't have legs like that or trousers like that. Huh she must have changed or something or that not her. I slowly turned my head to this intruder that was touching me. I looked up to see some golden eyes and bronze hair. That could only mean one thing…

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! THERE SOMEONE IN MY ROOM AND HE TOUCHING ME! AND…ARGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed banging on the door, I could've opened the door but I couldn't really be bothered. I was freaking out to I mean you never know what he could do what I am asleep.

"Bella! Bella! It's fine it just me Edward." I turned around and I slapped in. He winced. I slapped him on the other cheek. "I kinda deserved that." He said rubbing his cheek.

I decided to hit him again but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He shook his head and sighed. He turned around dragging me along with him sitting on the bed. Let's just say I stayed far away from him. He sighed.

"You know you don't have to be childish about it." I snorted "Me, being childish Edward, Thank you thank you very much." Finishing off that sentence in my attempted Elvis voice. "And it not my fault I found someone on the bed I was sleeping in just waiting to attack me."

"I'll protect you from anyone who harms who Bella." He looked me in the eyes and held my stare. I shook my head and jumped off the bed.

"That what you said before, you don't know what hell I went through and I can't believe I wasted my life just waiting for you." I rushed out the door before anything else could happen. I'm good at running away from things, did I mention before?

I'm tired of people just crushing me and treating me like dirt. I'm tired of trying to feel the love that I want to have and maybe could never have it. I hate the feeling you wait for them for eternity but they would never come back. Love fucking sucks. No comment.

I saw my family outside and the Cullens of course, laughing and chatting amongst them. They were too busy to notice me which I am ok with, because at the moments I don't feel like having attention on me since that incident.

I sat down next to my brother who was talking to Emmett and Jasper. He looked at me and draped his arm and cuddled me close. This is why I love my brother he know when I want comfort or not, at least his doesn't stroke my hair.

"So Belly bear, your brother was telling me some interesting stories and you and some boys." Emmett was waggling his eyebrows at this point. Oh dear god.

"Well Emmett I pretty sure my brother has some interesting stories for himself since he was sent to jail for mooning himself in a club." I snickered, my brother look at me with panicked eyes while Jasper and Emmett were laughing their asses off.

"YOU WHAT?!" Miranda stood up her eyes was full of fury and you could see how much she wanted to strangle him. Thank goodness for Zach right?

"Heh, Heh… Miranda has anyone told you that you look pretty today?" He legged it after that everyone was laughing. One laugh was different than the rest of them it sound so beautiful, I faced to that sound and saw Edward looking at me with I think love in his eyes.

I quickly looked away and started whistling a really bad tune.

The night dawned in as we all went to our cabins. Crap! I remembered I had to share with Edward. I just have to live with it. I changed and went to bed hopefully going to sleep in peace.

I heard the door open and footsteps on the floor but stop for one minute and closed the door. I fell in a dreamless sleep by then.

I woke up with the sun shining through the windows casting shadows on the objects. I hope today was a good day. I took and shower and changed into Lace corset Flippy tunic dress, with Black zip peeptoe shoes and a MOTO shoulder spike jacket. I let my hair down a put it on loose curls waves. Today was the day was leaving the cabin since we all agreed the tension here has been good and bad.

I took out my suitcases and paced all my stuff away less than 5 minutes. I guess I had to call someone seeing as I couldn't even carry my suitcases.

"GUYS?!" No answer. "HELLO, CAN ANYONE HELP ME?" I heard someone come but my hopes were down as I saw Edward on the door looking alarmed. I scowled at him.

"Your brothers are busy so they asked me to help you with your suitcases am I correct?" Looking at my four suitcases. I smiled sheepishly but then returned to my scowl.

"I can always wait for my family don't worry about your pretty self about you getting hurt." I patted his head.

I growled in anger and stomped by foot. I saw Emmett come out of nowhere and said "I thought only girls on TV do that." I decided to chase him until our family called to settle down.

The ride back home was peaceful and due to Zach crazy driving we ended up kissing the ground when we reached home, even Miranda.

I settle down on my bed and watched the little droplets cascade on my windows and in the forest. I was glad to be home but all I felt was a part of me that was missing.

I hugged by knees to my chest and rock myself. I couldn't help myself to think about Edward. How he made me feel. I mean used to, I'm totally over him.

_You keep telling yourself that Bella._ Shut up Brain! _No you shut up! _No you! _Bitch please I control what you do remember!_

I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself. I'm so sad. Do I really love Edward? I don't do I? After all that he done to me could I really let him have the chance to let him back in my life again? And what about the Cullens?

Stupid Dazzling Vampire, with his crooked smile, that jaw and beautiful eyes. I shook my head and screamed into my pillow.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bella admited she likes him! Poor girl she must be having a terrible time at trying to find the right path. And 2 updates in a weeks! WOAH! Hope you like and please review :) x**

**Ciao x**


	12. Chapter 11: Must Avoid Doors And Love?

**I just want to say to all my readers that the only reason Bella is more verbal and feel less emotion because she went through a lot when Edward left her and needed up numb. That's why she does things to make her feel loved. I want to say that I read through my work and I don't feel something when I'm reading it I'll feel like I should be adding more details in there so I'm going to try that or maybe ask someone to read through my work… If I can't do anything about it or if I'm not happy with it I discontinue it. Oh yeah sorry about my spelling.**

Chapter 11:

Bella POV:

I stayed with my head in the pillow remembering the events that have occurred yesterday. Was that all a dream? I got up and showered wearing dark blue jeans, Black Jimmy Choos heels, Brandy Melville Sandra Sweater that showed by brother. Can't wait to see how everyone reacts to this.

I got my school bag and went downstairs where everyone was waiting for me obviously, to go to school. When I reached on the last step I saw the Cullens there too and I so ended up tripping on my feet and feeling two arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up and I Edward with his crooked smile plastered on his face. Damn Bastard. He chuckled and helped me on my feet. I ignored him and saw the faces of my family and the Cullens all looking wither happy, horrified, confused and amused?

"Well are we going to school or not or we are standing here gawking at each other?" Alice said skipping and dragging me to the cars that were parked outside. "Why don't you ride with us Bella were taking Edward's Volvo" I cringed, there was no way I'm taking Edward Volvo. _Yes you do silly. _Shut up brain.

"Bella, did you just say 'shut up brain'? Alice said raising her eyebrow. I gave a nervous laugh and ran to my car. I thought I heard her say "She's lost it today."

I raced towards school with my family behind me and found a parking space next to me. I saw my brother come out looking pissed, he probably need to get laid fast. I shook my head and chuckled.

He shot me a dark look and stalked towards me. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I cleared my throat "Clothes." It's not like I'm wearing my birthday suit. I could always try but it might end in some horrible disasters. "You look like a hooker." I stood there shook, he never said anything like that before. It must be his time of the month. "Dear brother have you ever heard a PMS?" I could hear rest of my family laughing. Expect Tom he wasn't isn't shameful of hiding it.

I heard my brother grumble something. We all walked to class, well expect for Alice and Sandra who literally skipped linking their arms. I think Tom and Jasper are getting replaced. Bless them.

I saw Edward walking next to me growling at all the hormonal boys whistling and their smart remarks at my clothes. This was going to me a long day.

Lunch arrived and beside the comments from the boys which they found was hot and the girl not so positive. I went off the lunch table where the Cullens and my family were sat in one whole table it still amazing how we fit around the table.

The girls all were talking about shopping and slumber parties I thought it was very wise not to join their discussion, while the boys were talking about football and new videos games that recently came out.

I sat next to my brother who looking not very interested at the conversation but looking at someone else. He was looking at the same girl who the new member of the Cullens, Sophie I think her name is. I think my brother in love. He's growing up so much. *Wipes tears from eyes.*

"Ask her out or something you both staring like your eye fucking each other." He shot me a glare and I gave in a smirk returned. He nodded and made his first move by sitting next to her. He eyes went bright pink which meant he is blushing. The heavens are singing.

She look pretty embarrassed by something my brother had to ruin it by saying "How you doing?" and gave the joey impression from friends. Normally girls would giggle and blush but no she had to be different and say "I'm fine you?" He looks horrified and ran out of the cafeteria. I laughed so hard that I ended falling on the ground by I felt a pair of arms catch me.

I think we were all family were laughing now and I have a feeling that I really like Sophie. But I felt sorry for the humans around us as looking at us with fear. Oh how I loves lunch breaks.

The bell rang signalling us to go to class I had Biology and Gym last, I could always skip Gym is not like anyone would say anything to me, probably because they are scared of me or my family because Tom is pretty huge.

I sat down in my seat in Biology and heard a chair scrape the tile floor and heard someone sit. I looked up next to me giving me a small smile I couldn't help but give a small smile back. Whoa. What was that?

I must be getting too soft I haven't giving a real small like ever. We had a supply today so it was a very relaxed lesson. The teacher only gave us small work and I finished it less than 2 minutes leaving me for the rest of the hour to do nothing. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was done too.

"How are you feeling today?" I looked at him for the second time today not wanting to turn away. "Fine thanks what about you?" He gave me a crooked smile that made my stomach flutter with joy. What wrong with me today? "I'm good, do want to come over today and finish the project _together._" I loved the way he said together it sound like a perfect fit. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up like a lovesick teenager.

"Ok." I nodded but I knew instantly he wanted to say something else but decided it wasn't the best. For the rest of the hour we just talked about the things we done for the past 100 years. I know that he been studying medicine and beginning to work with blood without getting thirsty. He got another degree in law and he talked a lot about his family. I couldn't help but feel sad when Edward talked about his family I'm missed them so much and I think Edward saw that too.

When the Bell went off, Edward walked me to Gym just like old time and kissed my cheek. He then slowly walked turning away giving me one last look one his shoulder and walked away. I was to Gym in a daze and ending up walking into a door. That hurt like hell, Oh well. I think I'm in love again. Wait did i say just say I'm in love again. I just shrugged my shoulder and walked carefully to Gym slowly avoiding the door. I couldn't wait to go to Edward's house.

* * *

**Awwwww Bella's In love! Bella's In love! Third update this week! Im on a role. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the story and please read the message on top if you skip that because i know some of you do and im watching. Not like the stalking kind because that would be kinda creepy and pervy. Heh Heh.. Oh well read and review.**

**Ciao x**


	13. Chapter 12: Sisterly Bond

**Hello my lovely readers, Thanks to peacelove1 and Bebeyeah for their reviews about Chapter 13. Ideas are still open and I hope I can get some of your ideas too. At the moments updates are kinda slow**** as I don't know what I'm writing or I could too much work to do. But I'll try my best to keep them happy. Keep reviewing and I love to read your ideas and feedback **** x **

Chapter 12:

Edward POV:

I don't what to do. Should I scream to the rooftops or do a happy dance? My lips still feel tingly after I kissed Bella on the cheek and I think I heard a bang after that, I couldn't be so sure because I didn't look back.

I can't wait to get My Bella Back.

Bella POV:

I have got to stop this. I must stop acting like a lovesick teenager who had just got back with her super-hot ex-boyfriend. Wait a minute…

Oh dear.

I skipped halfway through gym, thank goodness the teacher didn't notice me or actually anyone notice me. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the doors. I splashed cold water in my face and looked in the mirror. All I could see was a girl who looked tough on the inside and scared on the inside. People say 'discover yourself and you will realize your purpose for being in this life.' Did I really have a purpose in this life?

Do I really have a reason to live and maybe forgive and forget? Well of course I'm not forgetting I'm going to kill the bastard first but should a take him back. But what if he leaves me again? It'll be worse than before all that pain… I clutched my chest and sunk to the floor.

I gave up crying over something useless years ago but, I didn't want to waste my time on something I didn't really want to care about. I couldn't push the pain away this time. It felt like my heart was ripping from my chest. I started to bawl like a baby. No one must ever know.

"Bella?" I heard an angelic voice; I snapped my head up towards the locked door. "Bella? Are you in there It's me Rosalie." Rosalie? The vampire who hated me ever since I came to her family. What does she want?

I brushed away my non-existing tears and unlocked the door, where a panicking looking Rosalie shot straight past me and stood at my previous space. I locked the door and looked straight at her.

"What do you want?" I spat at her. She put her hands up in surrender as it looked like I'm going to kill her, by looking quickly in the mirror I did.

"I just came to see if you were alright." She looked uncomfortable. I don't blame her since she made most of my life hell with her remarks and her selfish attitude.

"How did you- Alice!" I shook my head only Alice knows these kinds of things. Hopefully Edward doesn't know otherwise he would be knocking the door down. Wait, why am I thinking about him?

"Edward doesn't know about this so don't deny it I can see it your eyes." She looked at me with warm eyes; I wasn't used to this because normally she would give me one of those icy glares that could keep within a 50 mile radius distance.

She sat down and then patted the floor next to her. I hesitantly took a minute to make sure she was ok before I sat down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. She grimaced.  
"I know I was such a… bitch but I have my reasons." I raised one of my eyebrows. "I was jealous of you" She sighed. "Jealous of you because you were human, I mean you were choosing to be like us when you don't even realise what you have."  
"You can grow old, have kids and even grandkids and I wanted to be like you. I know it's selfish and you don't even realise that I would do anything to be human again, **anything**."

"You see when I was human, my whole life was perfect. Guys wanted me and girls envied me. I was getting married to the banker's son who father worked with mine. I didn't know what could be more perfect. I didn't know love I just loved the idea of being married. I wanted lots of kids and grow old and have grandkids. But all of that changed."

"You see my friend Vera she was married to a carpenter; her parents hated the idea of that but she didn't care. She had a beautiful little boy, Henry was his name and for one in my life I was jealous. Jealous that she had something that I didn't have, she had the life I wanted I saw how her husband would kiss her when he would come after work when he thought I wasn't looking. Royce never kissed me like that it didn't feel right, he just showed me around like a prize. Everything was going fine until that night."

"I was walking home; from Vera's I didn't want to take a ride home seeing as my house was only a couple of blocks away. I saw some drunk men and they shouted my name. I recognised them as Royce and his friends I thought what could be the harm to going up to them and just staying there for a few minutes." I saw her tense up.

"One of them said they couldn't see me very well and so they started to take my clothes off. I panicked and tried to run but they beat me up and left me for dead. I just wanted to die until Carlisle found me; I thought it was angel at first and then I felt so much pain. I could remember Carlisle telling me how sorry he is and how it all is better soon. I could even remember Edward being disgusted and how he would talk about even when I'm in the room." She scoffed at that memory.

"The only thing that bothered me about Edward, I wasn't used to someone being not attracted to my looks. Normally any guys would want me but not Edward I was angry about that. I didn't really see what he saw in you since you was human anyway."

"But you have Emmett right?" I hope she doesn't like him still that would be so awkward.

She laughed, it sounded so beautiful like bells. "Silly Bella, I don't like Edward I only see him as a brother, Emmett the love of my life." I smiled at that in the end Rosalie find her true love no matter how much shit she had went through.

"So what ever happen to Royce and the other guys?" I asked.

"I killed them all but I saved Royce for last to know I was coming; I wore my wedding dress and torture him so he would burn in hell." She smiled evilly. I slowly backed away.

She noticed my discomfort but then gave me a warm smile.

"I really happy Rosalie you have Emmett." She smiled and she held my hand in a sisterly way.

"Me too, I hope you find your soul mate like I have found mine. You know Edward's single an-"

"Ok, Ok Rosalie, I find my soul mate but there no way in hell, I go out with your brother again." I stood up and brush the non-existent dirt of my jeans.

She got up and patted my shoulder.

"I say you should give him a chance, he only doing what best for you and don't forget he never stops loving you no matter how much of an idiot he is."

"Thank Rosalie." I gave her a hug and she returned one back.

She gave me a smile and went out the door. That was a very nice sisterly bond, I think.

* * *

**I'm**** replacing the AN chapter with this one so no one gets confused mainly me, but thank you to the the people above who reviewed. And thanks to my proofreader to help me read this so it actually makes sense and spelling is correct. Hope you like it read and review **

**Ciao x**


	14. Chapter 13: Missing Piece

**I first want to say Thank you to all the reviewers and viewers and followers and favourites who have contributed their time into reading my story. I couldn't have been happier. At the moment it over 4000 views which is amazing! I really love reviews to come in. I just want to thank you. I'm going to try to update more than 2 times a week. I said I'll try not positive if I would update that much! Finish this quicker than continue my other story It a Secret. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 13:

Bella POV:

After that talk with Rosalie, which was quite weird if you ask me, I rushed home to change into appropriate clothes. I entered my room change on my bed into black and white Ossie Two-Tone Leather Biker Vest, a leopard print t-shirt and ripped black jeans. I put on some black heels and got my clutch was defiantly set up Alice or Sandra, or both.

I looked at the mirror and saw my eyes were a deep shade of blue which reminds me I need to hunt quickly. I walked downstairs expecting my family to be sitting in the lounge at this time, but they weren't. This is strange if they had gone hunting without me I would probably kick their asses. Expect for Zach because I know he would be doing his shift in the hospital with Carlisle…

I drove to the Cullen where I could see _all _of my family cars in the drive. The door was opened by Rosalie who was smiling she walked down the steps and hugged me. Rosalie Hale Cullen just hugged me! I returned the hug back and she grabbed my hand and went to the living room where everyone was.

Their expressions were priceless, I mean who knew me and Rosalie were going to be best buds. Everyone's faces were in pure shock expect Alice, who just pouting. I gave them all a small smile. Rosalie dragged me to a place next to _him_ I mean Edward, while Rosalie went to sit next to Emmett who was watching the game as were other brothers too. I turned and saw Edward smile crookedly at me and titling his head to the direction of the stairs. He took my hand and led me to his room. I quickly turned around seeing if anyone saw us but thankfully no one did.

I remember the first time I came to his room. You know when I was Izzy, I liked the name Izzy but I prefer Bella a lot now. I also remember Edward snapping at me for looking at the picture and who knew he kept that picture for a long time. Jesus, even I couldn't keep my goldfishes alive for a long time.

I sat down on the bed, which I have no idea why he has that, if he is going trying any funny business I would kick him in the balls.

He sat down next to me, so that our legs were touching I wasn't sure if this was deliberate or didn't even realise what he was doing. I looked up to him, he was writing quickly in his notepad making me lose track of time to what I'm supposed to me doing.

He was done in five minutes I would have been to if I wasn't drooling over him, I mean looking at him. Who is really gorgeous super-hot guy? Yeah. Getting there Bella! FUCK!

I shook my head, getting rid ofthekinds that are so inappropriate at this matter of time. We didn't hear any sound from downstairs so I think they went out hunting or something.

"I didn't know your eyes were blue." He said, breaking the silence. I looked up and saw him looking down at his lap.

"Yeah, it happens when I'm thirsty." I gave out an awkward laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you feed on?" He looked at me. "We feed on souls but not completely, that would kill them, we do it to stay young and immortal."

"Oh." It got kinda awkward after that. He turned around so he was completely facing me. He leaned in closer to me I stopped breathing not that I need to but my whole body just stopped.

"Breathe." His breath was on my face. He skimmed his nose down my cheek then my jaw, my neck and then laid his head on my chest. I widened my eyes in shock, thankfully he couldn't see it.

Just friends Bella, this is what friend's do they comfort and hug each other. Or get really cosy… Yeah. FOR FUCK SAKE! I really must stop thinking like this

I kinda shifted so I would be comfortable and ran my fingers through his hair. He got my other hand and started to rub circles on my palm. It just felt right.

I heard him take a deep breath. "I miss this." I didn't know if he meant like this or something else.

I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?" He got up and held my face into his hands.

"Us! Bella, I mean us! You feel too don't you?" I didn't know what to say. I felt so confused. I want to be with him but I'm scared about what might happen.

"I d-don't know" I looked down at my lap afraid to look at him in the eyes.  
"You're lying." I looked and raised my eyebrows.  
"No I'm not." I gritted my teeth.  
"Yes, yes you are." He smirked at me  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Not."  
"Are."  
"Not"  
"Not."  
"Are." God dammit!

"Fine, I was lying are you happy now?" He smirked

"Very." He closed the distance and crushed his lips to mine. Well you know how when you kiss someone special and it felt like fireworks. It felt more than that. I don't even know how long we are have been kissing I just didn't want it to end.

He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, which I allowed and felt his tongue against mine. It was pure fucking bliss.

Wait a minute… This is wrong, really really wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.

I pushed him off my gently and shook my head. I got to think of a plan to let me him stay away from me.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry, I have to go." I quickly got up my Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that. How about we just be friends?" I don't really know how easy that would be? Considering he just kissed me!

He ran his hand through his hair, waiting for my answer.

"Sure, but just friends ok I don't do any benefits well speaking from my experience." I shuddered at that thought. It wasn't really pretty after that. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Friends." He agreed offering his hands. I shook his hand too.

"Friends can hug right?" He asked. I don't know can they. I would just say yes.

I nodded my head and hugged him leaning my face on his chest we were a perfect fit. Now I'm just going to casually smell him and no must ever know. I smelt him.

"Are you…smelling me?" Thank goodness he couldn't see me. I coughed.

"Heh, Heh no I was just breathing in. No reason." I stood up smiling showing all of my teeth.

It got quiet after that.

I leaned against the door until someone opened the door making me nearly fall on the ground. Nearly. Edward caught me in time and pulled me up.

I saw Emmett giving me an apologetic look in his way is a pout with puppy dog eyes. I saw Rosalie come up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Anyways it got quiet upstairs so we were wondering what you and Eddie was doing? Finally getting some. Eh Eddie? Considering you're a 210 year old virgin."

Edward looked well furious while I was trying to hold back the laugher that sort of escaped. I could see everyone else was to.

"My names not Eddie and SHUT UP EMMETT!" He started to chase him around the house and you could hear Esme saying 'Mind the Walls' but then I heard a crash and I think the house shook? I couldn't stop laughing, hearing Edward and Emmett just standing there like naughty children and Esme lecturing them and grounding them for destroying half of the house.

It made me realise that I was never complete without the Cullens or Edward. But what the hell I'm going to do?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Make sure to review and read it. Thanks to the viewers amazing numbers :) x**

**Ciao x**


	15. Chapter 14: Alice's New Idea

**I'm going to do this as an Edward POV. I got a review that Edward would have to work for it. So I think I'm going to add a twist so Bella will realise what she missing. But I'm not saying. HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA. I should stop now… Hope you like this****.**

Edward POV:

I never felt so alive. Kissing Bella was like the best thing that ever happened to me. Even though Bella **the only person I kissed **and it would stay that way. I have to make a plan to win her back but what?

I ran a hand through my hair. I can't do anything rash since Esme grounded me. I mean you can't ground vampires, that just impossible. For Emmett I mean. If it wasn't his fault I couldn't been going to win my angel and shower her with gifts and flower.

She hates gifts anyway, so there would be no point in giving it to her, but then again I just dazzle her. I want to show her how much she means to me and take her out to show every man she mine.

If only I could…

I heard Alice singing Barbie girl which gave me a headache. One of the many things I hate about mind reading. I put my head in my hands, trying to block out the songs and anyone's voice in my head.

I spent over 100 years thinking of how much a coward I was to leave my Bella. How much pain have I put her? I wish I could go back in time and tell myself to stay with her and never leave her side. If I did then me and Bella would still be together. She would be beautiful. I didn't want to take her human life away from her. I was scared if she didn't want me because I was a monster.

I wanted her to have a human husband with kids and maybe even grandkids. The thought of Bella like that made my chest tight. That was the most outrageous and selfish thing I have done. I want to prove to her that I will always love her, whatever she is and I would promise not to leave her. If only I could prove it to her.

"Hello Edward." My sister skipped to the room and sat on the black leather sofa across me.

"Hello Alice." I knew she was up to something because that song is really bugging me.

"Oh, stop moping around about Bella, if you want to get her back you will have to fight for it."

The fuck is she talking about?

"How?" I looked at her curiously. Maybe she had a vision, if she did she was really good at hiding it.

"By going to a club. Of course." She squealed jumping up and down on the sofa.

I sighed. "No Alice, last time your ideas ended me getting beaten up by Bella." I flinched; I never knew Bella could be so aggressive.

"Well you kinda deserved it, since you left and all; by the way, the way she slapped you up was so cool." I glared at her while she smirked. I could hear Jasper growling obviously feeling my anger.

I gave in. "What do you want me to do?" She squealed I covered my ears.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I grumbled.

"Oops I'm sorry, anyways you're going to have to call Bella and tell about this and make sure you invite the whole family." She skipped out the room before I could even object.

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. I don't even want to know how Alice got the number.

Hopefully I don't screw up.

* * *

**I'm**** so sorry it short. Listen someone put a review of me on their blog. I'm concerned about i don't know wherever to be happy about it or not. I don't know if i could give the website so the review name is OfficalFanfictionReview and the link is on the page. He said that the original story line and the one I'm making up is not successful but i asked some people and they said it was. I love to know your opinion. If i could improve it. **

**Ciao x**


	16. Chapter 15: The Club

Bella POV:

My phone started ringing but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. Whoever it was must be smart enough to leave a voicemail. It stopped for a moment but it started to ring again. Obviously this person didn't get the message that I didn't want to talk to them. I grumbled and made my way to the other side of the room. Does this person know how long it takes me to get to the phone with super speed or not they are really pissing me off.

"WHAT?!" I could hear their breathing I hope this wasn't a prank call because I would track the signal down and kick their asses for pissing me off.

"Hello Bella that was a nice way of greeting your _friend_." On the inside I was glad to hear his voice, but on the outside like a boss.

"This better be good Edward Cullen or I'm coming over there to kick your ass any second now" I heard him chuckle, I could imagine him shaking his head in amusement. Stupid sparkly vampire.

"Very nice Bella; Alice just wanted me to invite you and your family to go out to the club." I could already hear Sandra squealing on the other side of the house. She probably had seen this. I must find a way to escape from Sandra and Debra; god knows what they're going to dress me in.

"Bella, you there?" Whoops. I completely forgot Edward was on the other end of the line.

"What time?" I started to twirl my hair with my fingers, and then quickly stopped. I must be going crazy if I'm going to carry on acting like this.

"Around seven, I'll pick you up or I'll meet you there." Crap, if I would chose the first option then I would be in there car with Edward _alone_. Better choose the second option.

"I'll meet you guys at the club." He told me that details and directions to there the directions were quick and easy, we could get there in no time.

"Alright then, bye." I heard the click

This is my time to escape from my family. I slowly went to open my window to climb out of it not realising that someone was already behind me until I was pulled back by some strong arms.

I screamed, whoever was holding me was really strong. I looked up to see Tom smiling goofily at me.

Sandra and Debra were holding makeup and dresses. Oh boy this was going to be one hell of a night.

After many hours or fighting, torn clothes and make up spilled everywhere we finally got dress. Sandra had Lipsy Beaded Strapless Dress, cute while heels with diamonds on the front and a black purse. Debra had Laura sequin by Goldie dress with black heels with heart shaped earrings.

As for me, with the help of Sandra and Debra of course I wore lace Notte by Marchesa dress paired with the ultimate Gucci peep toe pumps and gold earrings. The boys, well they couldn't care less what they wore but decided on jeans and a shirt. Our hairs were all loose waves covering our backs.

We all went downstairs greeted by the by the boys who were whistling at us and giving cat calls. My brother agreed to protect me from any asshole that was going to hit on me. Not my words his.

Miranda and Zach decided to stay in and get some alone time. I don't want to even think about that, or even wanted to know.

We went as couples to each car expect for me and my brother that would just be to awkward to even be like that.

After threatening my brother to throw him out the car after insulting my baby we came across the club. Everyone was there expect for us we were the last ones. My brother shot out of the car after I parked next to Edward and went to his true love Sophia. I like her; she just doesn't react to any of his charms. The Cullen girls were wearing dresses like us too and looked even more gorgeous than ever.

Edward stood next to me and smiled I gave a small smile back. He was wearing blue shirt and some jeans. Even in jeans he still looks hot, from a friend's point of view of course. He offered me his arm and I looked around seeing everyone going inside the club. I took his arm and walked past the shocked bouncer and the shocked people who probably stood there hours waiting to go inside.

I went to sit down in the VIP section where you could see snobby rich people smoking and drinking glass after glass of alcohol. I ordered us all some drinks and Jamie started to put blood in all of the drinks. The Cullens looked at all of us in shock.

"It animal blood by the way, don't worry you still feel like effects are drinking it of course." Everyone gulped it down expect for Emmett and tom who just scoffed half of the drinks in their mouth. I feel sorry who ever going to be taking them home tonight.

Later that evening, we danced and partied like there was no tomorrow. Well let just say my brother, tom and Emmett did, hours and hours of dancing including singing thriller and doing the dance. I feel sorry for their love interests are they are probably dying of embarrassment as we speak.

After the end of those upbeats songs a slow song came on and everyone got into couples and danced. The only people who were left were me and Edward but before I could do anything he grabbed me by the waist and put my arms around his neck and swayed us on the dance floor.

I put my head on his chest while he sang the music

_God bless the broken record- Rascal Flatts_(Listen to its so beautiful)

I_ set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true, that god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

He put his head on my shoulder and whispered the rest of the words in my ear.

_I think about the years I've spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true that god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

This song reminds me so much of us, I think faith has brought us together. Yes, I'm starting realise that now. I love Edward Cullen, god dammit!

But know I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

No No No that the end of the song! He lifted his head up and leaned down to kiss the tears that were on my face. He then kissed my forehead, then my nose and was about to reach for me lips. Out of the corner of my hair I saw a familiar hair that back was faced towards me. I swear I have seen that before. The memories were too fuzzy probably from my human life?

Just then he faced towards me and caught my eye. He smiled evilly then I remembered. He came back for me. My vision went black and I heard Edward call my name.

* * *

**GOD DAMMIT! Bella and Edward were gonna kiss weren't they :( But there are _friends. _Oh Bella Bella what are we going to do with you... Hope you like the story please review... Yeah that seems about it. Oh yes... does anyone have any ideas of who this person might be... NO HINTS :P MWAHA HAHAHAHA. I should stop now. **

**Ciao x**


	17. Chapter 16: The Visitor

**So this is kinda of different type of chapter from a 3****rd**** person POV. Hope you like please let me know if you like it.**

3rd Person POV:

_(A few days later)_

Bella's family were all sitting by the fire watching the thunder and the rain pouring down the window. Bella was out hunting at the moment so it was just them.

A man walks up to the Everson residence wondering why is there a house in the middle forest but soon smells their scents and recognizes them as demons. He has found them. His master would be pleased with this.

The man knocks on the door and a middle age woman answers the door.

"Excuse madam is it ok I use a phone my car has broken down, I have to ring up my mechanic." He offers her a pleasant smile. The middle age woman looked around to see the car parked near the drive. She was hesitant at first but another man that looked the similar age to her came up to her and held her shoulders. He looked at the man and asked was wrong. The man explained to the middle aged man about his car and let him in to use their phone.

The man entered inside the house hit with many demon scents with force. 'The more the merrier' the man thought. The family was not able to recognize who he was because of the magic he had on him. The family looked at the new visitor wondering why he was here, while the middle age woman went to get the phone. The man cast a familiar spell before they all could react, they were frozen. The man retrieved a locket out of his pocket; a locket this was held by powerful sources.

Their bodies were sucked inside the locket, so they were trapped inside it. No one could let them out expect for himself and his master. The man casted a new spell that then had replaced the Everson's by a duplicate of themselves. They looked the same family as before, normal on the outside but in the inside they were a hell lot different.

"Make sure the Isabella stays away from the Cullens, if she does bring her to the master. Make sure nothing goes wrong otherwise there will be severe punishment for **all** of you." The duplicate family bowed down signalling them they understood. The man could hear the footsteps of Isabella approaching. He quickly vanished out of thin air leaving all traces of him gone.

Isabella entered in the house finding her family were all sitting down with their mates looking comfortable on the sofa.

"How was your hunting trip dear?" The middle age woman smiled at Isabella. She looked around the room seeing if any interesting happened, something was off but she couldn't put her finger onto it. She brushed it off maybe because at the moment Isabella was tired.

"Fine thanks, Miranda. I'll be in my room if you need me." Isabella hopped off to her room thinking nothing was wrong with her family, but boy was she wrong.

The man stood outside the window watching Isabella go to sleep soundly while the family downstairs was planning their next move.

* * *

**I know it short but i want to give you all a surprise You see im not Bella get that close to the Cullen easily... Should I? Can anyone guess on who this is... Maybe a new character :o To be honest i have no idea at the moment but updates are going to be slow Unless...**

**I know this maybe blackmail but i love you guys really :D**

**5+ Review- Update Tommorow-2 days time**

**Ciao :) x**


	18. Chapter 17: Suspicions & Blackout

Chapter 17

For the past few days, something is defiantly up with my family. For example, the other day Miranda asked me if she wanted cookies when we don't even eat, let alone cook. Expect for me. Last time Miranda cooked she set the kitchen on fire. We all stayed away from her for like a week.

My brother especially has been distant, he hardly makes a conversation with me, he just acting like an asshole..

Maybe I should go see how Edward doing. I mean we are no more than friends, even though he such a great kisser. I mentally slapped myself. No Bella we are just _friends._

Back to the subject of my family, something feels wrong. It's like someone replaced them all with something else. I haven't smelt a scent and no one has come to our house for the past few days. So I don't think it anything had happened after I came back hunting. I just had a weird feeling that something isn't right, not that anything is ever right with my family anyway. But they are not acting like themselves.

Maybe I should go to the Cullens, I could ask for advice, maybe they could help me out. Then I could see Edward as well… shut up brain.

I walked down the stairs grabbing my coat on the way to the door.

"I going to the Cullens, I will be back soon!" Before I could step further out of the door I was dragged back from Tom.

He looked angry for a moment "You can't go! I mean, we haven't spent quality time together lil' sis let play scrabble." What. The. Fuck? Since when does Tom want to play scrabble and why the hell was he angry when I said I was going out. Didn't he like me going out? He then looked excited.

"Tom, last time we played scrabble you broke the letters because they were too small for your hand." It true, Toms hand is like huge and had broken all of the letters, we all just gave up playing board games because he also broke the dice when we were playing snakes and ladders.

"Then let's go and mess up the house." Ok now this is getting weird.

"No I want to go to the Cullens, let me go NOW!" I struggled under his grip. Damn he was too strong for me

"You will not the Cullens and you will stay here, where you belong." Huh? What wrong with the Cullens? I thought we were all friends!

I heard Sandra skip downstairs. She the only one who can calm Tom down when he's pissed.

"Tom honey, you have let Bella go. She can go out wherever she wants to go." Finally someone who agrees with me! Hell yes!

"Like Shopping!" She squealed jumping up and down. Shopping?! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

She dragged me out the door and into her car. What with everyone dragging me today?

***_*_*AFL*_*_***

A few hours later of going to every shop there was in the mall I was fucking exhausted. I will never like shopping and never will.

"Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie coming towards me. She squealed and attacked me with a hug. Man she's strong.

"Thank goodness you're here, Alice and Rose you got to get my out of here. I don't think Sandra is well normal at the moment." They both looked at me like I grown two heads.

"Bella honey, I think the shopping has got to you because Sandra is always like this, she just like a copy of Alice." Alice looked sorta pissed when Rose said that. Sorry Alice honey, but that was the truth.

"No you guys don't understand, it not just her it all of my family, they all going crazy! I think something is up. Like when I tried to go out they stopped me every time." They looked confused.

"Alright then, well help you get out of here."

"Thanks guys I owe you one"

We all laughed and before we could walk anymore further I was held back but a hand. I looked behind my back to see Sandra looking furious, which is strange because she was never the type of angry person. How the hell did she get there?

"Bella, what. Are. You. Doing. With. Them." She spat each word and she was speaking like they weren't even there. Even Rose and Alice were shocked too.

"We were talking about the latest fashion, I just heard they were a new sale at Neiman Marcus." Alice squealed trying to lighten the mood. Sandra still looked well furious. She knew Alice was lying, it was like she knew what we were talking about in the first place. How come I didn't notice her?

"If you excuse us we will be going now." She dragged me to the car, I quickly turned back to mouth to them 'help me' to Rose and Alice and they nodded and Rose dialled a number on the phone probably to Emmett to get help. I hope they hurry.

We got in the car and Sandra sped out of the parking lot not taking notice of any cars driving and horning on the roads.

"You will _never_ speak to the Cullens again! GOT IT?!" I don't know why everyone doesn't want me to go to the Cullens. Why did they hate them all of a sudden? I looked out my windows to an unfamiliar view. Where the hell were we going now? I tried to open the doors but it was locked. I used my strength but the door what do strong for me. Is that even possible.

I looked in the rear view mirror to see Sandra looking at me waiting for my answer, I merely nodded. We stopped at an airport runway and before I could ask anything, I felt something hit the back of my head and then it all went black.

EPOV: _(Before the shopping incident)_

I was playing Bella's lullaby on my piano. God I miss her like crazy and what the hell was I thinking? _Let's be friends._ Stupid stupid stupid!

I stopped playing for a few minute and ran my hands through my hair, I looked up to the clock to see it gone past 12. I hope Bella comes here again I can't wait to see her face.

Her beautiful eyes which are now purple but I did miss the chocolate brown she used to have. Her pouty lips, which feels like heaven if you ask me I still feel the tingles on my lips. I never felt so alive in that kiss.

I shook my head and started to play Esme favourite. Esme is helping me win Bella back sometimes I don't know what to do without out. She knows how much I loved Bella, and how I can't live without her. She also told me to get my shit together. I never really expected that from here but then again she is always right.

I walked to my room after I finished the piece. It was a quiet day in the house. It was just Esme and me. Emmett and Jasper were playing video game in the garage, Esme thought that would be a good idea since they broke the TV last time while fighting over what game to play. Carlisle went to his early shift in the hospital while Alice and Rosalie were shopping at the mall.

The thought hit me of how much Bella hated shopping. I wonder if she hates shopping now, considering the clothes she wears she probably doesn't, but then it's Bella so she probably does.

I sat down on the leather couch, laying down and looking at the ceiling. Do you ever get the feeling like your being watching your every move?

I got up and looked at the window trying to see anything at all but then I started to feel dizzy?

Can vampires get dizzy? My vision started to get blurry and I feel to the ground. I could see a figure on the reflection of the glass. My instincts were getting weaker it was like someone drugged me. I felt something hit my head and it all went black.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Sorry for some mistakes i make. :D Oh by the way, check out my new story it just a preview i want to know your thoughts and opinions on it. I made it longer this time YAY :D Anyone excited for Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2! ONLY LESS THAN A WEEK LEFT! ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who going to see it? Anyways Enjoy review :)**

**Ciao x**


	19. Chapter 18: Till Death Us Do Part

**I so happy for the reviews eeeppppp! You don't how happy I am for all those reviews. At the end of the stories I was thinking of putting all the names of the people who reviewed and my star reviewers (Who reviewed more than twice). Because of all those reviewers I decided you guys defiantly deserve another chapter. Enjoy. I was thinking of an Edward POV of this but I tried and I couldn't think of any good ideas so I hope you like it. **

Bella POV:

I woke up in a different scenery.

It was dark and dull, the night glow and shone through the windows shadowing bars that was secured on to it. I felt like a prisoner, it like I'm facing my past all over again. Trapped and never moving on.

I hugged my knees and started to rock myself. I wonder how my family doing? Fuck that, they all crazy! I can't believe Sandra knocked me out and shipped me to some crazed place. Are they all in this together? Can my own family do this to me? Are they even my family?

They have been acting strange for a while, but what did I do to get involved in this?

I heard the door open with a loud painful creaking sound. They should put some oil in that maybe Walmart or something.

I heard some distant footsteps but they some came closer and so did some other men dressed in black who are probably guards. Why the fuck this place would need guards? Whoever it was must be important or was going to kill me.

"Ah Isabella, I see you have woken. Have a nice nap?" He chuckled like it kind of some joke. I totally missed the punch line. I got up and noticed that a chain was attached to my foot refusing to walk. So i couldn't kill him yet, but in time I will.

"The fuck am I doing here?" I growled at him. He just tsked at me.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Isabella patience in time I'll get what I want and you get well I'm sure you know what will happen?" He eyes danced with amusement. I hated the fact that this creepy man called me Isabella. I dont even know how he knew my name.

"And if I refuse?" He clicked his fingers and the guards got me by the arms and dragged me to another cell.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this Isabella." He laughed so did all the guards.

We came across a cell that was similar to mine. I saw a familiar man sitting down with his heads in his hands. He looked distressed and in pain. Probably went through worse than me when I came here. Wait a minute... I recognized the bronze hair color.

"Edward." I gasped. He snapped his head up and his gold eyes landed on me.

"Bella." He whispered. He got up and walked as far as the chain on his leg would allow him and stretch his arm out. I done the same but my arm got snatched away from one of the guards that was holding me. I growled at him and he just smirked. The creepy man clasped his hands together as he was enjoy this reunion. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"What a beautiful reunion, shame it all going to end soon Isabella, you see this what happen if you refuse. Your lover boy here will soon be killed and burner into ashes. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that wouldn't you _Isabella?_." Edward growled at the creepy man. Of course Edward would risk his life for me, but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll do it." I whispered. I hung my head low not waiting to see Edward painful expression. I felt a huge blow on my cheek and I fell down on the floor clutching my cheek. He just hit me! Not Edward the creepy man.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Edward roared. All the guards jumped expect for the creepy man. He was smirking. Of course he'll like this, he's the bad guy.

" A little overprotective are we?" He mused. I felt a sharp pain on my back and I screamed my lungs out.

"Edward." I sobbed.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER! Bella, love can you hear me fight it love, don't let it fight you." He voice was cracking at the end of the sentence, like he was in pain.

The pain got even worse but soon got better, I pushed the pain with all my might making me weaker. Edward was right, I can fight. I felt my body getting weaker and i fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. I didn't have the energy to move anymore.

"Put her in the cell." The creepy man growled. I was picked up and thrown in the cell, my body colliding with the wall leaving a huge dent.

"Bella!" I felt someone scoop me up and hug close me. I wince at the slight pain in my back. I was wrapped in some kind of warm material and then placed in someone arms.

"Bella love, are you ok?" I looked up to him giving me my 'what the fuck' look. I realize that Edward wasn't wearing any shirt. He gave his shirt to me, that so sweet. He also asked a really stupid question.

"Edward, of course I'm not ok, I'm in serious pain right now." I tried to get up but I immediately regretted it.

He chuckled. "Sorry love that was a very stupid question." It felt nice that he called me love. It made me feel special.

"It's ok, it good thing your cute though." I can't believe I said that, if I was human I would have turned ten different shades of red. I hid my face in his chest. I didn't say anything after that, Edward done the same. I wonder what he was thinking.

It was quiet for a while; he just kept stroking my hair and arms. He was also kissing my face, my neck but never my lips. It felt so great being in his arms. It was like I was human again.

"How did you get here?" He looked thoughtful was a moment. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a thin line. "I don't know, one minute I was upstairs looking at my window, the next I felt dizzy and it all went I woke up and I was here." He simply shrugged. I decided not to push the subject further.

I let out a huge yawn, which was weird because I didn't even know I was tired. Edward noticed and cradled me in his arms, trying not to touch my back.

"Sleep my love. Ill wake you when something happens." I snuggled in his arms. He hummed my lullaby, I was instantly overwhelmed with calmness. I knew I was safe in Edward arms. For now...

Third person POV:

Bella and Edward knew that this was only just the beginning.

They didn't know how this is going to end. What they do know is that something bigger is out there and they would have to fight till death to them part.

Would they risk their lives for each other?

** What you think :D Likey or No Likey? I just want people to see the connection of Edward and Bella. Bella is getting emotionally close to Edward. Bella will not be lonely anymore as Edward left she felt trapped and alone. **

**I hope you enjoy this chap and ONLY very few day till breaking dawn part 2. Watch the UK and LA premiere and it was amazing! Did any of guy watch it? Im totally going to see it breaking dawn!**

**Hope you enjoy x By the way sorry for the late update. Got so much work and I didnt know what to write. i was completely stuck. Anyone can help me? Really appreciate that :). Thanks**

**Ciao x**


	20. Chapter 19: Where Are We? He's Gone

Chapter 19:

Third Person POV:

_Somewhere in Neverland…. _

Inside this Neverland was 6 oddly strange beings stuck in this parallel world. The sky was like a void, you could only see darkness and stars so it was hard to tell which time of day it is. The land was soggy and was rusty and very uncomfortable to sleep on. Trust me, they tried it.

"The fuck where are we?!" Diamen exclaimed. Miranda smacked the upside of Damien's head. He winced and rubbed it.

Where the fuck are we seemed correct. They been sucked somewhere they never been before and don't know how the hell they would get out.

"Oh for fucks sake Damien grow up and focus on how we get out here." Everyone looked at Miranda shocked. They never heard their mother cuss. Miranda just simply shrugged. "Oh come on, it not like you heard someone else cuss before."

"Not from an old woman we haven't." Damien smiled cheekily. They rest shook their heads in shame. They had more important things to worry about anyways.

"What about Bella? And the Cullens?" Sandra sniffed whilst Tom holding her showing her a sign of his comfort.

"Enough!" Zach voice boomed through the skies. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound he voice. He wasn't the father of the family now, he was the leader.

"Now, we don't why we are sent here and what we have done. But right now we have to stick together and find a way to get out of here." Zach compromised in a calm way.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zach only knew how to calm everyone down this was why he was a leader. A plan was in progress but soon turned into a heated argument. The children weren't agreeing with their other siblings options. They didn't realise they time would be soon running out.

"This is going to be a long day…" Zach put his head in his hands hoping a miracle could happen.

_(At the Cullens)_

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett voice boomed to the empty house. They rest of the Cullen children came back from the hunting trip so they could get ready for school the next day.

They were expecting Esme to greet them at the door but she wasn't.

Just then, Esme came down the stair a worried look on her face, she just been to Edwards room and couldn't find him there. She thought he left the family again but they were no signs of empty closets or a note. He had been missing for overall 3 days as the Cullens went away to their hunting trip four days ago.

Jasper sensed her emotions were very down and.

Before Esme could ask anything, they heard a car pull up to the driveway. Carlisle had come home for the hospital from a four day shift at another hospital he had visited.

Carlisle came through the door expecting his wife also to greet him and kiss him at the door as usual but she wasn't there. He saw most of the Cullen Children gathered round Esme with concerned expression across their faces.

He dropped his briefcase and went to comfort Esme. Esme soon broke down into tearless sobs.

"He's gone Carlisle! He's gone!" Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's gone?" At this time everyone was confused.

"Edward." She said and broke down even more. They all gasped at this sudden news. Their faces were now pure sadness. Why would he leave again? Most of all leave Bella?

**-*AFL*-**

Meanwhile, outside of the Cullen house was a stranger. They were wearing a dark close that covered most their body and part of their face.

The only thing you could see was their smile and a flash of red hair?

* * *

**Hmm... It very short I'm so sorry :( I wanted to give you all a taster of how everyone is feeling. I have no idea of how they are going to solve this. I might put a poll up so you guys would vote. I said I might, Im not making any promises. ;) I hope you like and Enjoy.**

**Ciao x**


	21. Chapter 20: Anonymous World

Chapter 20:

Third Person POV: _(I'm doing a lot of these aren't I?)_

Footsteps echoed through the dark hallways.

Guards bowed down him in respect while prisoners threw him fearful looks in his direction.

He came across Bella and Edward's cell. He could see Edward holding Bella protectively and wondered how their relationship is going to affect his plan. He casted a dark spell that made Edward fall unconscious and laid his head on the wall.

The creepy man as Bella called him. He chuckled at the thought. She didn't know that he could read her mind. No matter how powerful she was. It was a surprise she hasn't recognized him yet it been to long since they have last met.

'Such a pity' He thought.

He cast a dark spell and threw a special type of dust at them and left them to enjoy what is to come.

'Sweet dreams' He thought and walked away.

**-*AFL*-**

EPOV:

I heard some distant footsteps and thought I was best to wake up Bella. Before I could wake her up I felt sort of dizzy and it all went black.

_(Anonymous World)_

I found myself sleeping on the couch. I yawned and stretched by arms. Wait a minute? I was asleep? I opened my eyes to see I was in my home. It looked at lot different than before, not something that Esme would choose. She would kill herself if she saw this. Literally.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I was startled by a little cute girl with bronze curls bouncing on her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes coming towards me. Her arms were stretched towards expecting me to catch.

She tripped up on the carpet and I easily caught her. She blushed and then gave the most beautiful smile. She reminded a lot like Bella especially with her clumsiness.

"Daddy was swleeping awgwain?" She was so cute talking like that. I chuckled and threw her up in the air and caught her. It felt so natural doing this especially with her calling me daddy.

Before I could answer I heard a beautiful voice calling my 'daughter's' name.

"Elizabeth, there you are you scared me. Edward I seen you awake. Did you have a nice nap?" Bella smiled at me and took the little girl out of my arms and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

What going on? Did Bella just kiss me? I thought she hated my guts. I frowned for a minute and noticed something shining on my left hand

I looked at the left hand and saw a ring on it. Oh my god! I'm married!

"Everything ok sweetie?" Bella smiled at me wearing a concerned expression on her face. I pinched myself and closed my eyes to see if I'm dreaming. Nothing. This is defiantly not real. Not real. Get it together Edward.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ermm I'm going to have a shower." I quickly ran upstairs to the hallway. Once I got up the third floor I went to my room. I opened the door and saw a bed and CDs everywhere. Huh? At least my room is the same.

I saw some ladies clothes to so I think this is mine and Bella's room too. Hmmm… I like the sound of that. I don't think this would be bad after all.

BPOV:

I felt my head resting on some hard. I woke up to see myself a posh office. Behind me was a row of long windows that was showing me the view of the city. It didn't look like Forks, where the hell am I?

I stood and walked to the mirror and saw myself.

HOLY MOTHERFUCKER! I had blonde hair with brown highlights and a tight fighting dress on. If this is joke it's not very funny. But this dress did look my butt look great. Anyway back on the subject of me being here.

I heard a knock on a door and it opened revealing a handsome man. Not as handsome as Edward but he was quite cute.

"Hello sweetie." He came towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I looked at him with shock. The fuck is he? Where Edward? Is he ok?

He held up my left hand and kissed it and that when I noticed it. I'M FUCKING MARRIED! HOLY SHIT that a big diamond.

I felt anger rising but I kept it cool because I didn't want to scare my 'husband'. I didn't even know his name, I'm such a bad wife.

"Come on we can go pick up the kids, get them to bed and have some alone time." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I didn't know if that was supposed to be sexy or just annoying. I'm going to stick to gross.

He led me outside the office, where there was working greeting me and bowing their head. It felt kinda of weird but damn this is a really nice office. It what you expect when you're working for a fashion industry.

We waked to the parking lot where there was lots of different type of rich cars and a limo. Where we supposed to ride in that?

We got inside the limo and drove to a huge mansion. It was a huge modern building; it looks like it had three floors and different size of windows. Damn I was rich. We walked out of the limo and was greeted by three children attacking me making me fall on the floor.

I see that my balance hasn't improved especially if I was wearing huge heels. They attacked me with kisses which was really sweet and they called me mummy which made me even love them more. I didn't know what could be perfect.

I don't think this could be bad.

* * *

**Its kinda of short so I'm sorry. Updates are going very very very slow. Because I have my exams coming up which is really important so i have to revise A LOT. I hope you like it and review.**

**Ciao x**


	22. Chapter 21: Edwards New Job

**I know I said 2 months. But my MOKs are finished and I got the real exam in January. So as a Christmas present I thought it was best to give something to you. You could always return the favour to **** *HINT* Review *HINT* I hope you enjoy this. By the way Edward and Bella are human in this anonymous world. Forget to mention and they are both in same world.**

EPOV:

I woke up feeling strange. I got up and stretched and rubbed my eye as my vision took its surrounding. Yep still in the same place. My stomach growled loudly as I took in the smell of food. Huh? It's been a long time since I have ever been hungry. It felt like forever.

I walked towards the kitchen where my daughter was sitting on the chair playing with her breakfast. Bella was also there surrounded by dirty bowls and frying pans. She had a smudge of flour on her face and food on her clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle at that sight. She snapped her head at me and smiled.

She offered me some pancakes, which my stomach growled even more loudly in acceptance. Bella also heard this and started laughing. Elizabeth also started laughing probably because her mommy was laughing as well.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Don't forget Edward, the car picking you up for work in an hour." I worked? Never once in my life I had a job and I'm pretty sure I was going to screw this up.

I forced myself a smile and started to eat the pancakes. God they are delicious. I know why everyone loves Bella food they are delicious! After breakfast I started to look through the rows of suits I had in my closet. I thought Alice closet was this bad but mine seems worst. Never in my life have I seen so many suits.

I decided on a black Gucci suit and to leave my hair as it is since I couldn't even comb it so I just ran my hand through my hair. I got the briefcase that was next to the door which I assumed that was mine and went downstairs.

Bella changed into different attire since she was dropping Elizabeth to playgroup. Kids grow up fast right? I kissed both of their foreheads and walked out of the door. It felt so natural.

I was dropped off in an office building called Cullen Enterprise and was met by the doorman who looked at the verge of fainting.

"Good morning Mr Cullen sir, your coffee is at your desk and everything is finalised for tomorrow gala." I didn't know what else to do so I just quickly nodded at him and went to the elevator inside the lobby. I had other workers greeting at me and some winking at me. I shuddered in disgust. I was glad for once I couldn't read their minds.

I pressed the button to the top floor, which was my only guess at the moment but I could always work my way down. I walked to the office that had my name and opened the door that leads to an expensive office.

There was a desk that was in the middle of the room with an office chair on one side and two chairs on the other, leather sofas and a coffee table in the corner and a bookshelf on the opposite. There was also a bathroom and a huge closet. Great that just what I needed, hint sarcasm there. Behind my desk was the view of the city, I wish I could stay here all day and stare at it.

I was suddenly captured by the architecture of the city and detail. The door was burst open with a boom which made me jump.

"EDDIE!" I growled at the nickname and turned around to the sound of the voice. Emmett!

"Emmett, thank god your here something wrong, I mean where the hell am I? Why are you here? Where is everyone? Where is Bella? Why am I married and do not call me Eddie." I growled at him, I know this was too soon for any introduction but I wanted answers.

"Whoa whoa whoa Eddie boy, one question at a time. Why you so uptight… Didn't get some last night?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up Emmett, listen I need your help." I pleaded him.

He shrugged. "OK BUT I'm NOT going to teach you those positions again because I don't want to explain to my wife and my kids that I'm not gay." He shook his fingers at me. I was utterly confused but these 'positions'. I don't even want to think about that.

I heard a cell phone rang from Emmett pocket. He looked at it and suddenly beamed.

"Well Eddie I got to go, Rosie calling me BYEEEE!" He waved and closed the door with a huge bang.

That was quick. I walked to the desk and held my head in my hands.

What was I going to do?


	23. Chapter 22: An Eventful Night

Bella POV:

Jesus, another day at work, is this how humans feel when they are at the office? I wish it could actually be like the office on TV. That would be awesome!

I stared at the view behind me. There wasn't really anything to stare at really just an office Enterprise of something. All I know the initials are C.E. Fucking hot shots millionaires always wanted things for themselves.

These idiots need some sense into them. I mean how big this office should be. Maybe I should pay them a visit. They might need some convincing. Since I was already wearing a tight fitting strapless dress that my breast look like they were about to pop out of the dress and my hair was curled. I practically look like a whore, especially with the blonde hair. I'm surprised Rosalie never felt this way.

I walked out of my office and be greeted by my assistant. Odd. She was wearing a huge smile in her face that made little children run away. I think she a stalker, I caught her sniffing my jacket this morning. She probably worships the ground I walk in.

"Good morning Miss, can I help you with anything?" She batted her eyelashes at me. I gave her a smile but it came more like a grimace.

I cleared my throat. "No thanks Ermm" I looked at her name tag. "Gianna, I'm just going for a walk." I shot her a quick smile and hurried off into the gold elevator.

**-AFL-**

I stomped by way to this office. I was just being nosy to know who they are really and I was kinda pissed that their big fat office was in the way. Got to meet my neighbours one way or another.

I stomped past the reception desk and a woman who was protesting me to stop. It was obvious she was working here seeing as her short was to short and her top buttons were open, defiantly a guy owning this office then. Hmm… this would be easy.

I walked up to the top floor and walked out with all the employees looking at me. The guys were looking with lust and the girls with envy. Well bitches that just how I roll.

I walked into something hard that felt like a brick wall and fell down with my butt on the ground. Fucking hurt alright. I looked up to see a beefy man I couldn't see his face seeing as I didn't look up all the way, just up to his arms.

"Listen lady, I appreciate you stop looking at me like that. I'm married you know and I don't think my wife would like that." He laughed and god was it loud. I covered my ears until he stopped.

He offered me a hand and lifted me into a hug. I looked up to see it was Emmett! I felt my eyes widen and I quickly scurried off. Oh my god! That was so embarrassing. He caught me staring at him that a sister won't do his brother. But did he recognise me, who I was? I mean why else would I be here? I would talk to him about that later.

I walked up to the nearest office door not bothering reading the name and switched on the light. I looked around to see myself in an expensive office and a huge view behind it.

Huh? So that where it all went. I scoffed and sat down in the office chair. It was better than my one so I spun myself around enjoying the air that was circling around me.

I let out a soft giggle and stopped abruptly when I saw a picture on the desk. There was a lady holding a little girl in a park I think, I looked more closely to see the lady looked a lot like me but with brown hair.

I took the frame in my hands and stared at it. The little girls had bronze hair and green eyes the rest she looked a lot like that brown hair lady. I couldn't help but feel curious about this picture; it sort of reminded me of someone.

I was about to put the picture when I heard a throat cleared.

EPOV:

The amount of 'work' I had done was horrendous. I can't believe that humans do this. God I'm sounding a lot like Rosalie. I was tired and hungry and since I was human I needed to sleep. Maybe I could dose off in the office for a few minutes.

I walked into my office and saw a blonde hair lady sitting on the desk with a frame in her hands.

Who the hell does she think she is by touching something is not hers?

I cleared my throat and she snapped her head up at me. I saw her cheeks slightly redden and she put the frame down.

"Can I ask what you're doing in my office?" She got off the chair and faced toward me.

Her face was now fully in my view and she gasped when she saw me.

"E-edward?" I registered that voice in my head. It can't be. The voice of my angel.

"Bella?" I let me eyes took in her appearance. Her dress made something tighten down below. I never really felt this way before. God this was painful.

She stalked towards me; I couldn't help but look at her chest. Dear God.

"My eyes are up here." I could hear the smile in her voice. I blushed and looked straight in her eyes.

Her hair was a dark blonde which I didn't like, I mostly her when her hair was brown, but she dyed it black after. Her chocolate brown eyes where the one that captured me the most, oh how I missed them.

BPOV:

I never realised that Edward had looked so beautiful in green eyes. They had the darkest shade of green no wonder he had the ladies interest. The cute thing he blushed! Awww…

"What are you doing here?" I looked down at his suit. God how hot he looked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing, what you doing here in _my_ office or _my _building to be precise?" Damn it.

"Well, it's a very interesting story… well err I have an office next to you, and your big fat office is blocking my view." I blurted out at the end

He started laughing and just shook his head.

"Stop laughing." I was fuming, how dare he laugh?

He pressed him lips together to stop himself from laughing but his shoulders were giving it away.

"What happened to you by the way? I mean one minute we in a cell and next minute we're here." The joking had stop and he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I don't know, I mean nobody recognizes me here expect for you. Even Emmett." He shifted uncomfortably.

"So what do we do now?" His lips formed into a thin line. We didn't have a plan so we will have to improvise the last minute.

"I guess we would have do what we're doing now." He said sadly. I looked down as I felt tears formed in my eyes. How are we going to get out of here? What about Cullens? My family? I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Damien.

He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look up to him. He kissed away the tears I didn't even know was there and looked at me.

"Isabella," I cringed. "Bella," He laughed softly. "I promise you I'll do everything in my power to get us back and figure this out." I nodded and he pulled me in his chest. I felt safe in his arms around me.

He scooped me up in his arms and put me in his lap. He cradled me in his chest and nuzzled his face in my hair. He rocked to sleep humming my lullaby. I fell into deep slumber.

**-AFL-**

I felt myself arms wrap around me, I snuggled in the warmth. I opened my arms to see Edward sleeping with his mouth a little bit open. I turned around facing him he look too cute. I never got to see how Edward slept since he couldn't sleep since he was a vampire. I smiled as I traced his feature until I stopped his lips. He grumbled and turned until I was fully under him.

I shifted slightly uncomfortable of the fact the was heavy and he groaned pressing his hips to mine. Oh sweet baby Jesus help me. I held back a moan and pushed him off me and he fell with a bang on the floor. He sat upright and with anger in his eyes.

"The fuck was that for?" He seethed. I smirked. "Well I'm sorry your highness, but I think you little Eddie popping out for surprise" I gave a sarcastic bow.

"Are you sure you didn't like it?" He grinned cheekily.

My smile faded and I growled at him. "Kiss my ass Edward."

He grumbled between the words 'spoil sport' and sat up brushing off the invisible dirt on his pants.

"EDDDDIIIEEEEE!" A high pitched voice echoed through the office. I didn't know where ever to be scared or just to hide. Isn't that the same thing?

The door burst opened and then came Emmett skipping, yes skipping. He looked at me and at Edward who by now trying to fix his hair.

"Eddie, you didn't tell me you got a visitor last night?" He waggled his eyebrows at Edward then winked at me. I blushed furiously.

"For the last time, don't call me Eddie and nothing happened Bella is just a _friend_." I felt a pang in my heart and an emotion I couldn't place.

"Phew, you don't want to explain to your wife about this don't you?" My eyes widen in shock. I looked at Edward and he was wearing the same expression as me. He was _married_?

That reminds me I'M MARRIED TOO! Crap, what would my family think now and to top it all off I'm late for work.

"I-I uh got to go now. Bye Edward. Emmett." I quickly walked out of the office ignoring the curious glares that people were giving me. I walked in the elevator and saw my reflection.

My hair was a mess and my dress looked scurry. Well great people no wonder they were looking at me, they probably thought I spelt with him.

?POV:

I saw Isabella walking out of the Edward's office. I saw her scurry off into the elevator and Edward was in his office with his head in his hands. This is the perfect opportunity for the plan to begin tonight.

Master would be very pleased to hear this.

3RD POINT OF VIEW POV:

_(At the Cullens house when they found Edward was kidnapped)_

"We would have to go and speak to the Everson's about this." Carlisle continued. "They would probably know something about this."

They all nodded and went to the Eversons. Carlisle knocked the door several times but there was no answer. Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Have they left without telling us_? He thought

"Emmet no one in there, I suggest you knock down the door." Alice suggested.

Emmett grinned and pushed the door with force. They entered the pitch black house. There was dust lying on everywhere and everything was shattered on the ground.

"Oh those poor souls. Who could do this?" Esme exclaimed.

"Me." The voice said behind them. The Cullens turned around in shock, they should've have heard him come in. He got out the locket and sucked them in, hearing their screams made him smile even more.

'_Perfect' _He thought.

(_Somewhere in Neverland_)

Days later the Eversons still haven't had any luck to escape. They didn't want to give up but they had no hope.

They were thirsty and were getting weak day by day.

A bright light shone through the sky and caught everyone attention.

Several figure fell through the ground with a bang expect for the big one who fell right through the ground making a big hole, that going to take long time to clean up.

The figure stood up and the Eversons all walked closely to them.

"HAZAH!" Emmett said and kissed the ground.

"PEOPLE!" Damien shouted and ran to Emmett and kissed him on the lips. He realized what he done and then felt sick. He scurried back to his family while they were looking at his brother/son weirdly.

"Sorry man, but I have a wife." He wiped his lips and went back to a pissed off Rosalie. Damien shivered in response. It was strange for everything to see they event only a few seconds ago happen.

"It's good to see, but what are you doing here?" Zach said, he was happy to see the Cullens here but upset that they were dragged into to this to.

"Well we went to yours but you weren't there and then someone came and we were here." Carlisle explained.

"We were trying to find Edward since he has been missing for a few days and we thought you would know where he would be" Esme continued.

"So has Bella we haven't seen her since we came here." Miranda said.

"I can't see both of their futures so where ever they are something block or them." Alice chirped.

"Or _someone._" Sandra said in agreement.

_But who would?_ They all thought.

* * *

**I actually wrote a really long chapter. I really proud of this :) x I hope you like this... A month till the DVD of breaking dawn releases. Holy shit! How time flies. Enjoy... This is probably the shortest note I would write. So awkward. Wait a minute... Awkward turtle... Awkward turtle has babies. Have you ever heard of that? NO?! You sir, have no lived. *Shakes head* If you have... YOU ARE A LEGEND! GOODBYE ALL!**

**Ciao x**


	24. Chapter 23: I Don't Know

Bella POV:

I was walking to my office when I felt someone following behind me. I looked back and saw nothing. Huh? That was strange. I continued walking but then felt instant pain in neck. I grasped my neck in pain

My vision started to get blurry and it all went black.

* * *

I groaned. I opened my eyes to see myself in an alley way. It was quiet, _too _quiet. I could hear the water leaking from the pipes and a god awful smell that hit my nose instantly. I guess no one heard a Febreze here.

I looked down to see my clothes now drenching wet because of the rain. Fucking perfect this is. I wrapped my arms around my torso and walked out of the alleyway.

It was all empty. The shops were all closed and covered up and there were no cars on the road. What the hell is this place?

"Hello?" My voice echoed on the streets.

I was walking on the pavement when I heard a childish voice.

"It's raining its pouring the old man is snoring, he went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning." A little girl popped out the shadows and started to skip on the road. She was wearing a summer dress with a hat covering her face, so I couldn't recognise her.

"Hey you wait!" I ran after her but she was too fast. She eventually stopped and turned to look at me. I froze and gasped at the sight.

Her eyes were brown, like mine when I was human and her skin was pale. She gave me a huge smile and came towards me and I instantly took a step back.

"Little, little Isabella, what are we going to do with you?" She cocked her head to side. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Mommy has been a very bad girl hmm?" She took her hat off and bronze curls fell on her face.

"W-who are you?" Her face was pure sadness. "Don't you remember me mommy? I thought you loved me." She cried and ran away.

"You're not my mommy anymore." She screamed. I instantly felt a strange maternal feeling towards this girl and wanted to comfort her. When she said those words it hurt.

"NO! WAIT COME BACK! WAIT!" I tried to run after her but she just vanished. I looked around to see anyone else in this goddamn place.

I ran my fingers through my hair and screamed in frustration. Why does shit happen to me? I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Well, now I said it kinda do but that besides that point.

I fell to my knees on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably.

_Please, please someone save me anyone._

EPOV:

I woke up in a quiet place, it wasn't bright or sunny It was quite gloomy. I found myself in a hospital. Nothing was hooked on to me and there were no doctors or patients here.

That's strange. Where is everyone?

I thought back to what happened before I was here, but I couldn't remember anything. Odd.

I walked out of the hospital looking out on the streets. Huh?

All the shops were closed up and there were no one on the streets. I walked on the pavement till I found a woman sitting on the road. Her face was covered by her hands. Doesn't this woman know about road safety?

"Hey you!" She snapped her head towards me I instantly recognize this person. Bella!

"Edward!" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent freesias and strawberries.

"How did you get here? I mean what are _you_ doing here?" She asked. She put her hands on her hips. Wait, is she blaming me for something?

"I don't know all I remember is waking up in the hospital." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But I thought everything was shut. How the hell were you in the hospital? Was anyone there?"

"No there wasn't your actually the first person I saw right now. Isn't ironic how we keep bumping each other like this. I mean I know you find my attractive but isn't this stalking business kinda getting old." I joked at the end.

She was fuming with anger.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell got me in this shit, but when I find the guy I would kiss his ass then set it on fire. Now if we don't get out of this hell hole I would kill you, break you into piece and bury you fifty feet underground where no one will find you. Got it?" Her red eyes were full of anger. The positive part is that she back to normal, the bad thing is if we screw this up I'm probably never gonna see daylight again.

Although I have to admit, she did look really sexy like that, I should do this more often.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Edward; I don't even know why this keeps happening to us. I just want to go home." She looked defeated and weak.

I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

"What are we going to do Edward?" She mumbled.

"I don't know love, I don't know."

* * *

**This is going to be my last chapter and i wont update this maybe after a few weeks in January. So i hope you enjoy it. Please Please review. I appreciate so so so so much :(**

**I really wish you guys a happy new year. Please let me know any ideas because i actually have no idea what to write next but I hope you could give me some inspiration my beautiful readers :) x**

**Ciao x**


	25. AN: Rewrite

**No No No Update **

**But I have good news and bad news.**

**I have upset deeply my readers or people who have come across this and would like to read more. **

**I have realised that I can't write anymore of this so I'm going to re write a better version. Belal is still going to be a demon but the plots going to change.**

**This is also because I realise now my writing is not very good for the first few chapters so I'm going to make it a lot better. This is my intention.**

**As we speak I'm writing the first chapter and hopefully post them up to. So follow me if you want to the rewrite version.**

**I hope to be looking forward hearing your reviews for the next story and it would be better than the first one. **

**I'm sorry to all the people who are following this or put their favourites, I have failed them and not finished story.**

**But on the bright side… I'm making a better one.**

**Thanks,**

**GirlOnFire45**

**P.S- I did mention at the end of the story I would thank all the reviews. I cant do that now but you probably have realised that.**

**(This is going to be slightly long, I understand if you won't read the rest of this) **

**So I want to thank, SO SO SO SO MUCH…**

**Reviewers**

Fuyutaro son

Lionnara * (SUPERSTARRR! My top Reviewer)

Sefaltreal * (SUPERSTARRR! My top Reviewer)

Jojo657 * (SUPERSTARRR! My top Reviewer)

peacelovel * (SUPERSTARRR! My top Reviewer)

lizakimiko

OfficalFanfictionReview

Bebeyeah

Vicky Ravenwooch

Reeka

psychovampirefreak * (SUPERSTARRR! My top Reviewer)

madnessdownunder2

militato123

EllenHunterr

**People who favorited my story **

Bebeyeah

Brittany009

Carastarr

Emcee Bean

Jojo657

LovelessxWorld

Sefaltreal

Socajam

Speedyraider

Spike-Jasper-Shane-Baldock

Suzy Q Something

TrishStayDancin

Vicky Ravenwooch

b10nd3y

brebrelovesyou

jadedghost22

kpop2012

lunaisabella

psychovampirefreak

xXThexCannibalxGiraffeXx

**People Who Followed My Story**

Bebeyeah

Carastarr

Edwardlvr

EllenHunterr

Jojo657

Lionnara

Nightlydusk

Princess queen cupcake

Socajam

Spike-Jasper-Shane-Baldock

TrishStayDancin

Vampalicious04

Vicky Ravenwooch

b10nd3y

brebrelovesyou

edlover0001

kpop2012

lunaisabella

mandy7

militato123

peacelovel

rosek28

simplynessiecullen

sujari6

winstonwolfe

xXThexCannibalxGiraffeXx

**Thank you so much, too all of them! If I repeated the name twice I apologise.**

**Ciao x**

**GirlOnFire45**


End file.
